New XMen Academy X Elite
by kaipricorn
Summary: Chapter 7: Kai learns more about his hidden past as Selene taunts his father.
1. Part One

New X-Men: Elite 1 – Old Ideas Given New Life Part 1 – "Something Old, Something New"

Washington, DC

Emma Frost's platinum hair blows in the warm wind. Her white Porsche turned onto Wisconsin Avenue leaving the Georgetown Preparatory Day School Headmaster's office with the records of her next potential student. The sports car sped along the thoroughfare from Bethesda into Washington, D.C. proper. She made a few turns until she was in the posh neighborhood of Georgetown. She didn't have to look down at the map or the documents to know she had arrived at the home of Kai-Alexander Silver. He was the youngest of a very powerful family whose lineage travel back to the courts of Africa and Europe. The Silver clan also had a deep secret. The wealth and power that the Afro-European family had garnered over the last two hundred years had in part been due to the strong psychic and mystical powers that the majority of the family possessed. That was the reason she was paying a visit to young Mr. Silver. He had the potential to be the greatest that family had seen in terms of power, in fact he might be one of the greatest psions to have lived. These facts did not intimidate nor impress Emma. Her own family history in fact mirrored Kai-Alexander's in many ways. She pulled on the handbrake to secure her car in the inclined driveway leading up to the stately house.

Kai-Alexander Silver finished his last letter and slipped it into one of his trademark crisp silver envelopes. He affixed his seal to the back of the letter and paused a moment on the friends he'd be leaving at Georgetown Prep. But, the counterpoint entered into his mind, in regards to his natural talents as a mutant, what could he learn there. It was after all a school for humans. His family had been dealing with the humans for centuries, inserting themselves into the courts of many royal families. He'd been raised to think that most humans were nothing more than pawns to be used to further the clan's goals. Although it may have been an ideal way to escape the rampant prejudice of colonizing Europeans and post-colonial Americans, the time had come to change the family's outlook. They had used their "gifts" to avoid racial persecution but were now proponents of genetic bias. Like many in his position he wasn't willing to give up his lifestyle over ideology. The notion of a peaceful co-existence between humanity and its cousin mutant kind was interesting indeed. Because his mother had served as one of the chairs of the Strategic Hazard Intelligence Enforcement and Logistics Defense, Kai had closely followed the exploits of the mutant outlaws or heroes, depending on opinion, known as the X-Men. He'd been fascinated with them. Their lives were fast-paced and dangerous a far cry from his predetermined life at board meetings as the heir of the Silver Conglomerate. His paradoxical thoughts were interrupted when he sensed another mind barely grazing the surface of his mental defenses was quickly approaching. He smiled a little at Emma Frost attempt to probe his mind. She was crafty and clever. He liked that in a woman. Kai got up from his imported mahogany desk with his letters in hand. His butler and caretaker, Emil was waiting just outside the door as usual.

"Mr. Silver, you have an appointment with an Emma Frost in a matter of minutes." Emil said with years of practiced restraint that is oft satirized in movies featuring butlers.

"I'm aware of my appointment, Emil. I sense Ms. Frost's approach. I'll see her in the den. And deposit these for me, promptly. That will be all." Kai said handing the older man the letters. Emil smiled at the response. While he'd practically raised the boy, he lived for the exchanges of pomp and circumstance. It reminded him of his days at the Silver family Manor. Kai smiled a little sharing in Emil's reverie.

Emma frowned at her failed scan. The young man had exceptional psychic defense. Emma gathered her purse and attaché case from the passenger seat of the car and walked towards the house. The house and the grounds surrounding it were perfectly manicured. The glass pool house could be partially seen from behind the Tudor style house. Emma pressed the doorbell and was greeted by an elderly Frenchman. The man simply gestured for her to follow. As she followed who she assumed was the butler, she looked about the house. The house was styled with classic European furnishings. The study she'd passed on right was similar to her own, a French study mimicking that of the Sun King. Curious choice for a teenaged boy, Emma thought as she raised an eyebrow, noting the strong psychic imprint of the room. She turned to see that the man was at the top of a half flight of stairs. He cleared his throat. Emma rolled her eyes and followed the man's gaze. There in another antique lined room sat Kai-Alexander Silver.

"You'll have to forgive Emil. He can be a tad too formal. Would care for a drink or something, Ms. Frost?" Kai motioned for Emma to have a seat. Emma accepted the offer and Emil went over to the bar and poured Emma a glass of port. Upon giving Emma the snifter, he took leave of the two mutants.

"How did he know what drink I wanted? I could have meant coffee." Emma said sipping the smooth beverage letting the flavor linger on her tongue.

"I, and therefore Emil, am always prepared for guests. I trust you'll enjoy this vintage. But this visit is not social is it? We do have the matter of finalizing my matriculation to the Institute."

"Yes, that is why I've come. It is an excellent choice in liquors for a child of your age." Emma said fishing for answers to the apparent question of why a young man of his age was living virtually alone.

"Child? Curious choice of words, Emma weren't you about my age when you struck out on your own? Building Frost Enterprises and a few years later rising to power in the Club…" Kai said recounting a short history of Emma's life. Emma didn't bulk at his impudence; she merely was determined to try another approach.

"I see you've done your homework, Mr. Silver and since your family is even more adept at hiding its past than I am I shall require you to lower defenses so that I may get a glimpse into your past. I assure you that information will be used only to ensure the safety of our students."

"Before we begin, I want to warn you that. Information regarding my family's trade secrets and the like will remain protected from your probe."

Emma nodded closing her eyes extending her power out into the young man's psyche. She gathered images of his past, his motivations, and ambitions. She was tempted to test the barriers he told her were in place, but her time spent under the influence of Sean Cassidy had helped her curb those urges. Not truly satisfied with all that she could learn about the young man in front of her, she conceded to the fact that she knew he wouldn't be a danger to the other students.

"Well, Mr. Silver you have had exceptional training in your powers. And I'm happy to offer you the chance to continue your tutelage at Xavier's."

"Of course, I gladly except the invite. You will have my initial deposit, in a week."

"Excellent. I shall see you in a month in Salem Center." Emma said as she stood, Kai followed suit shaking her hand.

"I'm looking forward to see _all_ of what you have to offer." Kai said with a sly smile. Emma thought that there was a trace of innuendo in that last comment. And as she turned to leave to she said over her shoulder, "The question, child, is can you handle what I have to offer?"

Toledo, OH

St. Stephen's was deserted in less than five minutes after the final bell had rung signaling the end of the school year. Ian Sorensen was glad to see the year come to an end. He longed for the coming weeks of freedom and relaxation. His smile faded when he heard the cell phone chirping inside of his S.U.V. He quickly opened the door and sat down pressing the "Ok" button to answer: "Hello, mother."

"I just wanted to remind you not to dally, you have your _very _costly lesson this afternoon." Ian's mother responded with a tone, which was a mixture of condescension and impatience.

"Mother, I wasn't 'dallying.' I was saying good-bye to my friends. Most of whom I won't see again since you want me to transfer to St. John's."

"St. John's is known for producing world class champions. I won't have you jeopardizing your chances for a professional tennis career. And need I remind you that your little incident the other day was trouble enough. I have to go. Don't be late." The phone went silent but the sting of her words lasted. Ian thought, no "Good Luck," no "I love you." His mother only cared about was his potential tennis career the one she could have had if her parents hadn't forced her to give up her tennis dreams. And the 'incident' as she referred to it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him in his life. He'd been in the kitchen; his stepfather was out in the yard working on his car and smoking. Ian saw that he'd absent-mindedly left his cigarette dangerously close to some oil. He rushed out to warn him but it was to late the trickling oil caught fire and erupted into flame, taking the car along with it. He'd succeed in pushing Craig out of the way, but he got the brunt of the blast. Instead of being burned he somehow had absorbed the heat into his body. Then stranger still, when he got off the ground the charred car was covered with a glaze of ice. Craig insisted that he should go to the hospital but he was fine, in fact he felt better than he'd ever felt. Of course, until his mother, a doctor at the hospital checked him out and concluded that the only way he could have done what he'd done was that he was a mutant. It was crazy. Ian had thought mutants only existed in big cities like New York or LA. But here he was a mutant.

Ian parked his Explorer in the parking lot of the Crane Crest Tennis Club. He got his gear out the backseat and looked around for the first time. His S.U.V. was the only vehicle on the lot. Maybe, the club was closed today and Coach McGee had forgotten to reschedule. He walked into the club to find it strangely deserted. Though the hall was lit with halogen lamps the light in them was curiously diminished. Walking across the indoor courts to Coach McGee's office Ian thought he heard something creeping up behind him. But when he turned all he saw was own shadow. However what he didn't notice before he turned back towards the Coach's offices that his shadow didn't mirror his actions.

Los Angeles, CA

The Blackbird streaked through the night sky. Danielle Moonstar had been many things her life, a student, warrior, and now teacher. She looked up from the controls at her companion. A young man named Timothy Nguyen. She noted the irony in the fact the young Vietnamese man had the face of an angel and yet she had just picked him up from a juvenile detention center. She hoped that Professor Xavier was right about this kid. As an empath, Danielle could sense the confusion he most undoubted had about his place in the world. There was as a strong impression of anger the young man had for a system that seemed against him. She turned her attention back to piloting the plane.

Tim was only pretending to be sleeping; he could fell the Cheyenne girl watching him, judging him. Just like everyone else in his life had. His parents thought he was a slacker. His teachers discounted him even though he showed exceptional potential. His hatred for authority fulfilled the destiny his teachers. As they'd surmised, he fell into the gang life. Tim's hobby of hacking made him an asset to the Dragons. While, he broke security codes, his friends could rob the banks blind. His final heist however, changed his life in more ways than he could have imagined. As he shifted in his seat his mind drifted back to two days ago.

_Tim cursed as he looked down at laptop. He hadn't cracked the final code. His decoding program had failed. As he unplugged his computer he radioed his partners. _

_"The decoder is screwed. We got three minutes before the cops get here. We gotta move." Tim warned in Vietnamese._

_"Damn it, Recoil, I thought had this man." Tim heard his best friend, Dan remark._

_"Sorry, I messed up on the encryption. Yell at me later let's get the hell out of here." Tim answered back. But it was too later. Their other "friends" were speeding away as the cop cars arrived on the scene. _

_"I can believe this shit, they left us." Dan said as he pulled out a .9mm preparing to fight his way out. Tim tried to reason with him. But it was too late. One of the officers crossing the street saw the light glint off of the silver weapon. And opened fire shattering the glass door of the bank and hitting Dan in the chest. In shock and not hearing the commands to freeze, Tim knelt by his friend instinctively placing his hand over the wound. He felt warm energy coursing through his body working at the wound, but somehow he knew Dan was already gone. Then he saw stars as the butt of an officer's pistol came down on the back of his head._

_"Well what do we have here, one of them low-life immigrant gang-bangers, a mutie one at that." Those were the last words Tim heard as he succumbed to darkness._

Tim grimaced as he looked out the window. He had no idea who Charles Xavier was or why he'd chosen him to carry on his dream. Nor did he care. Whoever this man was his connections had gotten him out of jail. What did he have to lose? When Dan had died he'd lost the only real family he'd ever known.

Ian held his stomach when he saw Coach McGee's body. Turning around to run to get help he found himself running smack into a fist. Landing on the floor he saw a woman standing above him with a smirk. He couldn't believe the woman had hit with such force. If what just happened seem impossible the next was improbable. The shadows of the floor swirled around the woman and she smiled a smile that caused his blood to run cold, she stretched out her hand commanding the dark mass to creep towards Ian. Paralyzed by fear he muttered a silently prayer to all the saints that his soul they save. The shadow-born figures began to snip at his skin, like a thousand fire ants biting him all over. He could do nothing but scream.

Robert Drake, the X-Man known as Iceman, was glad to be way from the mansion for a while. It was very different from when he's grown up there. It's halls were filling with teens and Xavier's had gone public. It was almost as alien to him as the new students arriving. Equally as was he glad that the he could go on some of the non-life or death assignments. Bobby pressed a button on the console of his convertible that activated the car's GPS system.

"Computer, locate Crane Crest Tennis Club." Bobby asked and a translucent light projection appeared on the windshield directing him towards the club. He silently thanked Forge for the high tech enhancements to the car.

"Well this should be easy. A basic "meet and greet". 'Hi I'm one of the X-Men, you're a mutant, wanna join up?'" Then as he put the car in park, he heard the bloodcurdling scream that let him know that when it comes to the life of an X-Man, nothing is easy.

Inside:

Ian tried to push past the pain and fear. He had to act. He could fell his body has starting to react to the dark energy surrounding him but he didn't know how. The strain was nearly unbearable. Then just as he felt he would give up he saw another strange sight just behind the shadow woman; it was a man of ice. What the hell was going on?

"Some how lady, I don't think the kid's interested. Back off!" Bobby said as he shot a sheet of ice at the woman, knocking her back.

"The X-Men must be slipping when they send second stringers to protect their young! Leave now Iceman, it will save you the embarrassment of me kicking your ass!" The woman said as she shook the ice from her costume.

"Second Stringer! Listen, girlie I was one of the founders of the X-Men." Bobby replied sending another volley at the woman. He hated when the enemy knew how to play on his insecurities. But the woman simply laughed dodging his attack. Then she gave solid form to Iceman's own shadow. Taken by surprise Iceman was hit with a shadow blast of "ice." Encased in the dark crystal Iceman eerily knew now what it was like to be trapped by his own powers. The woman sauntered over and draped her arm over her shadow Iceman.

"Don't be fooled, Oblique is no girl. Oh, and just so you know…I hate it when men talk down to me!" Oblique said as her eyes flared with black light in concert with the dark crystal around Bobby squeezing tighter. Bobby grunted having lost concentration he was back in his human form and he could feel his bones on the verge of breaking.

"Leave him alone!" Ian said struggling to his feet. His voice was shaky with fear, but he could feel the power inside his raging. Oblique stifled a laugh began to gather her power when intense blinding light began to emanate from Ian's body melting away every shadow in the room. Oblique cringed as she felt her powers weakening. She didn't know how but the boy's powers were countering hers. She had to retreat or be destroyed with her shadow constructs. She ran toward the office with the man she'd murdered the last place in the gym containing shadows and vanished into to them. Ian wiped his brow and sighed with relief. He could feel his racing heart, but it couldn't compare to the torrent of thoughts and emotions in his mind. What had just happened? Who were Oblique and Iceman and what did they want with him?

"Thanks for saving me, kid." Bobby said extending his hand to Ian. He shook it, thank returned the thanks the man had after all come to save him.

"Who was that woman?" Ian questioned.

"I don't know, but if you were attacked the others will no doubt be in danger too. Come on, I have to get you somewhere safe."

"Wait, what about the coach? My parents?"

"We'll call the police on the way to your house, I'll need to talk to your parents."

Seoul, South Korea

Mina Sueng concentrated on the lotus petals in the dish before her, that she'd brought in from her garden. She looked over her shoulder again to make sure she'd closed the windows, and looked up to check the vents. All sealed. Closing her eyes again she envisioned the petals swirling in air. Then she felt a sudden draft behind her, cool and calm. She opened her eyes to see the petals were swirling in spinning in a spiral just as she had seen it in her mind's eyes. She looked at the water in the dish and willed it to form a perfect liquid arc. She could feel the forces in her stirring, begging to be freed. Instinctively, she turned to the candles on her dresser and they lit. Mina marveled at what she was seeing she was manifesting control over the three primal forces of nature. However, her excitement got the better of her and she lost control. The petals began to spin faster and faster the formed a small pink cyclone, the water dropped back in to bowl and began to boil and spill out over the rim. The tame flames of her candles became pyres. Screaming and shutting her eyes to the unnatural fury she hoped when she opened them again, the maelstrom would have subsided. Much to her surprise and relief when she did open her eyes the flames of the candles were gone, the water soaking her carpets was now dissipating into vapor, and the swirling winds were now gone as the petals fluttered to the ground. She spun on her heels when her father came rushing through the door.

"Mina, are you all right? I heard you screaming." Mina's father said panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked around the room and ascertained what his daughter had been up to. "You were experimenting with your abilities weren't you? I thought we'd agreed that you'd wait for the proper help."

"No, father you agreed!" Mina blurted out but quickly regretted. "Look Father, these powers are like a genie let lose from a bottle. I can't very well put them back. I'm sorry upset you. I lost concentration for a minute and overreacted."

"Mina, your overreactions can be dangerous! You _will_ wait for the specialists from America to arrive before you go any further. I demand this for your own good." He said finally placing is hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze, before he left he gave a kiss on the forehead. Mina watched her father close the door behind him, and after she was sure he was out earshot let out a little curse. She hated when he patronized her. She sat on her bed and wondered what the Xavier School would be like. Mina heard the familiar scratching at her door and let her cat, Lulu in. Sitting back on her bed, Lulu jumped into her lap.

"I wonder if you can come with me to America, Lulu." Mina said to the cat whom she imaged was listening to her, but was probably most interested in the belly rub it was getting. Mina heard rumble of the AC and for some reason thought it sounded different. It wasn't really that hot to put on the air. She got up to ask her father about it and felt lightheaded and then she looked up to at the now open vent and noticed the tinted gas spewing from it slots. Then everything faded to black.


	2. Part Two

New X-Men: Lords Cardinal #2

Old Ideas Given New Life: Part 2 – Black and White

Washington, DC – The Omni Park Suites

Emma Frost slipped into a white silk nightgown and sipped on the smooth liquor in her crystal goblet. She got up from her sofa and walked out onto the balcony overlooking Washington's riverfront. Kai-Alexander had definitely made an impression on her. Too bad he was far too young for her to pursue, well that hadn't stopped her before she reasoned. What stopped her from this potential conquest was Scott. How much longer will Jean allow their affair to go unnoticed? Even still, her fellow faculty would not appreciate her getting involved with a student. A small smile formed on her face. She was fawning over a mere boy like a schoolgirl.

"Well, he wont' be a boy for long." Emma mused then she felt a chill as her cell phone rang. "Emma Frost."

"Emma, darling. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The voice on the phone said. The voice was cold and strangely dead despite its cheerful tone. "Cat got the bitch's tongue? Yes, I'm still alive despite the rumors. It's time to collect on an old debt, dear Em. I honestly can say, I wish I could be there to see you face seeing as it would last time I'd see you." The woman paused reveling in her Emma's shock. "Alive." She added with finality and then Emma heard the phone disconnect.

Emma shook her head dropping the phone running for the door to her suite. The door was locked. She knew whatever had been planned it wasn't good. She'd better get out of that room and soon. The only other exit was the balcony. As she reached the glass doors the first of the plastic explosives went off the force from the blast pushed the telepath through the doors and over the railing. The last thing she remembered before losing unconsciousness was the feeling of free fall as her body rushed towards the pavement below.

Elsewhere

Where am I? The question hung heavy upon Ashton Kale's mind. The sounds of machinery drowned out most everything else. Nothing had changed since he was brought here. But everything had changed when his powers went out of control. That's what brought this about. These damned mutant powers they were to blame. His parents had hid his mutation from everyone. They'd made him take an experimental drug to slow the manifestation of his X-Factor genes. But that didn't help him or his brother. His brother was dead because of him. He looked around he was in some kind of lab being held in some kind of tube filled with some kind of liquid. The mask over his mouth seemed to provide him with oxygen and yet it also made him feel lightheaded. Probably gas sedative. The sliding doors to the lab opened, the light from the outside was blinding considering the dimmed lights of surroundings. He saw two men dressed in military gear carrying a girl in restraints. She was motionless and appeared to be unconscious. Following them into the room was a woman he'd seen somewhere before but couldn't place her face. She had a riding crop in her hand that she was playing with. Ash turned his attention back to the young girl. They were loading her into a large tube the lights from the machinery shown on her face. She was Asian with soft beautiful features. As the liquid filled her tube she woke. Pounding on the glass. The goons that had put her in the tube laughed. One of them flicked a switch on the tube's control panel that must have controlled the sedative, because she her movement slowed and her head slumped. Then there was a rap on his tube that made him jump. The woman that had been supervising the men was staring him right in the eye. Ash had only been truly afraid of two people in his whole life, his parents. He'd met his third. Her glaze felt like it was gnawing at his very soul. He wanted to look away but he could not. She bent down her eyes never leaving his and pressed a button on the panel in front of his tube.

"Ashton, I'd go back to sleep if I were you. Because no matter how bad your dreams may be, its nothing compared to your reality." The woman said with a maternal warmness that made Ashton sick to his stomach. Then he felt the haze of the drugs clouding his thoughts as the sedative took hold of him.

"Mistress, the reports are in. Frost's suite was decimated." The guard said listening to the report coming through his headset.

"I don't give a damn about reports. I want her body. Have my crews scour the area. Emma is a White Queen after all. We, of the Inner Circle, are hard to kill."

Washington, DC:

Control, that was the one thing that Kai-Alexander Silver valued, enjoyed, and most all needed. His family and friends knew that about him and just assumed that being control freak was yet another manifestation of his egotist personality. However, the root of his obsession was quite deeper. The thing he prided himself on was also the only possession that could shatter the veneer of cool calm control with which he surrounded himself, his psychic powers. Telepathic since birth, Kai had to master his mutant talent or be driven insane by myriad of mental voices of Earth entering his mind. Kai loved the freedoms afforded him by his telepathy, but as he grew so did his powers resulting in some frightening results. There were the premonitions of things to come more often than not terrifying. There were the visions of the sins and pains of the past walking through the historic corridors of his city. Most frightening was the consent awareness of the astral plane. The astral plane is the convergence of all minds and the source of power for psychics and mystics alike. Any disturbance in its delicate fabric could spawn the emergence of a new power or disrupt the fragile control of the abilities he already had.

Kai sipped on the coffee in his mug desperately trying to get warm. It was nearly eighty degrees outside and the sweltering DC heat was having zero effect on him. He knew it was happening again. His heart began to race; his hands began to shake loosing fine motor control the mug fell to the floor. His vision began to blur and instead of the images of his study, he could see Emma Frost in her suite. He could hear nothing. All was eerily silent. She turned to the phone. He felt the urge to warn her. But he even though it was as if he was there he physically with her, he knew it was his astral projection that was in the room. Like the audience viewing a horror film, he could feel the suspense building but could do nothing to save the victim. Emma's expression soured after she picked the phone. Then her visage of anger turned to fear. She raced to the door and struggled with it then ran to the balcony then there was a flash of light, and he witnessed her body being jettisoned form the room. Then there was no more. Instead of the out of body experience ending as Kai's visions normally did, he had the strange sensation that his very being was being drawn into the astral plane. For an instant he could see all the billions of minds that create the meshwork of the astral plane then just as the sensation had begun it was over. Disoriented for a moment, Kai realized now that he was floating out side the Omni Park Suites. That was the hotel in which Emma Frost had been in his vision. He heard an explosion and saw Emma falling from the balcony. Willing himself towards her his body pivoted in the air swooping downward. Catching her Kai sighed with relief and drifted to the ground. Thankfully most of the people in the area were too busy running in terror or speculating if a person had survived the explosion to notice a flying teenager. Laying her on the lawn, Kai checked her vitals as he'd been taught. Seeing that she from what he could tell physically sound. Kai decided he would do a mental scan. He could check her mental state and maybe while he was there; he could get some inside information on one of his families biggest competitor's company.

_**"Thank you for saving me, child but I would not go looking for trouble if I were you."** _Emma projected opening her eyes.

"Me. Looking for trouble never, Emma." Kai smiled.

"Ms. Frost, will do. How did you know?"

"Well, _Ms. Frost_, I think this conversation would better had at my home." Kai said noticing two groups of men combing the crowd. They tried to fit in with the local onlookers and officers, but their demeanor gave them away. "I think whoever started your evening off with a bang wants to make sure it ended with it as well."

"Oh, god an X-Man in the making." Emma said rubbing her temples as she got off the ground trying to move inconspicuously away from he crowd.

"Really what makes you say that?" Suddenly feeling as sense of pride, Kai asked as he flagged down a cab."

"You couldn't resist making a tacky quip as we make our get away." Emma said with a small smirk as she slid into the cab.

Donovan Williams dreaded what he had to do next. As a contract assassin he didn't fear many thing. But he could help the trembling in his hands as he dialed the numbers.

"Pantheon Enterprises." The secretary answered. "Hello? How many help you?" Donovan swallowed and tried to steady his voice but as he spoke hear the apprehension his voice.

"Selene Gallo. Tell her its Donovan. She'll know what this is about."

"Okay, hold please." The secretary replied. Although, it was only a few seconds it was an eternity to him, because he knew that tonight was the last night anyone would see him alive.

Salem Center, NY

It was strange how the Xavier School had become more a home for her than her family's ranch in Wyoming. Danielle had so many memories associated with this place, for the most part happy ones. She smiled to herself remembering when she and Sam Guthrie used to fight over who was really the leader of the New Mutants and the late night games of truth or dare. She missed those days. She turned to look behind her at Timothy Nguyen. No matter how hard he tried to look tough. He was just a kid at heart and she recognized that genuine look of awe on his face the first time he saw the Mansion. Maybe, he'll get the care he needs here, and he'll make the kind of friends she did. The kind of friends that would follow you to hell and back if they had to.

Tim tried to hide his surprise, the girl had mentioned she was taking him to some kind of school for mutants; he hadn't thought it would an upscale mansion. He had envisioned something more along the lines of one of the juvenile detention centers he been in an out of since he was twelve. He realized he must have spaced out of something since, the Native American was staring at him. He picked his duffel bag and walked through the archway's thick oak doors.

"I had that look on my face the first time I was here too." Danielle said trying to ease the nervousness that would be apparent to someone even with out her empathic powers.

"Whatever, I ain't impressed. What do I look do I like some kind of Fresh Prince ass mother"

"You must be Timothy Nguyen." Tim heard a voice behind him he turned to see and beautiful tall redhead. "Welcome, I'm Jean Grey-Summers, the director of the generation next program. Which we hope you'll take advantage."

"I ain't got much choice do I? If I turn you down it's back to jail and the death penalty, probably. California doesn't take juvy offenders with records lightly and a mutie one at that. I don't have a chance in hell." Tim said deflecting her welcome. Jean while shocked was resolved to help him. The Professor had faced many young people like Tim.

"Tim, even if you don't want to stay here, we'll help you find a place were you could feel safe. You always have choices. But give us a chance and you'll see that there are people out there that own want to help. It wasn't your fault that Dan died. You tried your best. You know in your heart that even your power wouldn't have been enough to save him." Jean taking a page from her mentor, she used a bit of the person's past to reach them. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know? There was nothing in my file about me trying to help him. The cops thought I was trying to finish him off…" Tim turned fighting back a tear.

"Dani, why don't you see if Tim's room is ready for him?" Jean directed hoping that he might feel better if he only had to confide in one person.

"Sure." Dani said leaving the two in the hallway.

Sitting down on the bench Jean looked into the young man's eyes. Behind the angry eyes she saw a surprising sense of innocence and naiveté that Tim had seemingly well guarded. When he spoke again it seemed that he was speaking from that place.

"I didn't kill him."

"I know you didn't. You see, Tim, I'm just like you a mutant. My gift is that I can read the thoughts of others…" Sensing the boy tense, Jean continued. "But because of my training with Professor Xavier I use my powers respectfully of others."

"So this Prof. Xavier taught you to control your powers? Is that why you're here cause you owe him or somethin'?"

"No, I'm because of young people like you need someone to help and protect them." Jean then got up feeling that she's gotten through to him.

"Yeah, Thanks." Tim said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jean, but there is phone call for you." Dani said entering the foyer. Jean could tell by Dani's voice that it must be serious.

"I'm going to have to take this Tim. Dani, why don't you take Tim into the kitchen for some pizza." Jean went in the office Dani had emerged from and sat down at the desk. She hit the hold button. "Hello"

"Ah, Jean darling. This is Emma. I think we might have an issue. I was nearly murdered tonight by my old friend, Selene. I surmise, Selene was trying to kill me in an attempt to get revenge and divert attention away from something she's planning."

"Selene, I thought she was dead?"

"So did I. But you never know her. She is like a rash that keeps coming back."

"Well, with Selene involved there is bound to be something larger. It's good that you and the young man who saved you are on your way here." Jean finally said before hanging up. As the private jet's captain announced there final approach to Salem Center's airstrip would be within minutes.

Selene's plans were nearly complete, yet her sister still lived. It seemed fit that fate would have her deal the fatal blow to her rival personally. Although furious that the overpriced assassins had botched the job, she smiled conceding to the fact part of her wanted to be the one to extinguish Emma's life. Her mild smile spread Cheshire style over her face as Donovan Williams was brought to her, hands bound and his mouth tightly gagged. His eyes wildly darting about the dark room, resting or more accurately transfixed finally on Selene. Selene slowly got up from her divan, which was completely out of place in the middle of a warehouse however; Selene somehow made the absurdity of an ornate piece of black lacquer furniture sensible. She was dressed in what at first appeared to a black business suit, but it upon close inspection Donovan could see that low cut blazer and skintight plants were made of latex or vinyl. Selene slid behind him, breathing seductively on his neck, her body pressed firmly against his. The effect was frightening and sickeningly erotic. Selene's tongue lashed out gently and playful behind his ear. On reflex Donovan closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure, what was she doing to him? Would she kill him or have her way with him? The former it would seem as he felt the cool edge of a blade against his jugular and with a kiss on his neck that would have otherwise sent him into orgasmic heaven, Selene slit his throat. Dropping to his knees in the few conscious seconds he had left her before death, Selene leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "What did you think would happen? I don't fuck losers." And then she righted herself and kicked him over with he stiletto boot. She yawned replacing her knife to the inside pocket of her blazer, and with her free hand she motioned to the body before. "I'm tired with this toy bring me another."

Elsewhere in the Complex:

Mina Sueng awoke to the sensation of floating. She thought maybe she'd been dreaming a terrible but when she opened her eyes she realized the stark truth. She had been taken from her home. Unsure what had happened to parents and what laid ahead for her, she trashed about in panic. Mina found her liquid prison increasingly terrifying when she looked around her to see to that she tube wasn't the only one. She was in laboratory containing eight similar modules containing other youths. She looked to her right and was surprised to see a pair of brown eyes meeting her green. The young man smiled a nervous smile.

The girl is awake Ashton thought and she's freaking out. I hope she doesn't draw the attention of the guards or worse yet that woman. Ashton hated that fear seemed to rule him. Looking over at girl he saw her face and that she was worse off than he was. If he couldn't do anything to facilitate their escape at least he could try and convey some hope. So he smiled. That little gesture seemed to help her. She smiled back. And probably just as he was, she was feeling the effects of the time released sleeping agents. He could feel the haze returning but before his eyes shut he noticed the other tubes in the lab. Had he just overlooked them due to his own terror or had they'd been knocked out long enough for their captor to bring in more victims. Ash was grateful for the unconsciousness coming over him to escape the despair that was returning to his mind.

Westchester, NY; the Xavier Institute

Kai sat in the den. He had to admit he was impressed with the furnishings and technology that the X-Men had. The den was outfitted with a front projection theatre system. Apparently they liked to play as hard as they worked. Emma had left him to debrief the three resident X-men. Dani and Bobby, and the sexy redhead, Jean or Jane or whatever her name was. More stunning than her curves was that she was a powerful telepath, his probe bounced of her defenses, and she gave him a sweet but cautious smile and suggested he join these two clowns in the den. He hated being dismissed by adults and it was a transgression that he would not forget. The clowns turned out to be Ian Sorensen and Tim Nguyen. Kai sized them up as he entered into the den. Tim looked like he's just spent a day as extra on the set of "Romeo Must Die". Oh great, a wannabe Triad, Kai mused. Then the cornball, the mid-westerner, Ian he seemed nice enough although, if it hadn't been for their shared genetic status they would never have traveled in the same circles. Kai silently prayed to the powers that be he would never have to find out what it would be like to discover the softer side of Sears. Tim didn't introduce himself or really acknowledge Kai as much as look him over. Kai could sense that the boy had already taken a disliking to him. Kai caught himself laughing out loud. He certainly wasn't going to lose any sleep over it. Ian and Tim must have agreed before he got there on watching "28 Days Later." Kai had seen the film before, so he settled into his chair and pulled out his iPod. Closing his eyes, he listened to medley of pop tracks and let his mind wander. He was still tired from the saving Emma and the plane ride, expending energy on pleasantries was the last thing he wanted to do.

In War Room:

Jean Grey swept a truant strand of her auburn hair from her face as she tried to piece together what Emma was telling them. Her gut was telling her that somehow Selene's attack on Emma tonight was somehow connected to the near abduction of Ian Sorensen, and the ultimately these new crop of mutants Professor Xavier had been selected to enroll. When Emma finished detailing the events of the evening, Jean spoke.

"Something tells me the incident earlier today with Ian and the attempt on your life are connected."

"How so, Jean?" Bobby Drake spoke up not seeing the connection.

Emma smiled realizing Jean's unspoken conjecture. "What I think she means, Drake is that there may be a connection between my Selene's attempt on my life and our missing potential students. Selene doesn't do anything without an audience. These particular students have omega class potential an d that may be her aim to capture them, to create her own Hellions." Emma's smile faded thinking about the first group of young people under her charge. These students and their untimely deaths were the reasons she decided to reevaluate her life and join the side of angels. Her only regret since then was the loss of another student Everett Thomas. The boy had a lot of promise, he was very much the epitome of textbook Xavier ideals. Realizing that Emma was in bad place and it didn't help her or the situation any if they sat there staring at her Jean tried to keep the meeting moving.

"Dani if you would?" Jean said asking the young woman to bring up the file that she'd been working on earlier. The room's lights dimmed and the holographic projectors displayed images of two young people. "Ashton Kale and Mina Sueng. These two were amongst our prospects. Ashton was abducted 48 hours ago and Mina was just reported missing 12 hours ago. My attempts to track them via Cerebra have failed."

"Jean, I've done some cross referencing with news services for unusual abductions." Dani interjected. "I've come up with seven possible others. All these younger have manifested mutant powers recently and had been contacted or have contacted by the Institute."

"Damn, what is going on here?" Bobby said to no one in particular.

"What's happening is that Selene has risen from whatever hole she's been and has decided to screw with us once again."

The den:

Ian and Tim were enthralled by the horror flick; neither of them had seen the film and the superior audio system of the room made them feel as if they were there with characters. Kai still listening to his selection of tracks opened his eyes swearing heard a familiar voice calling him. But that was impossible he said himself. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I am tired and it's nearly three in the morning. He reasoned with himself. Then, there it was again louder; it was his friend Ashton's voice. Kai turned off the mp3 player and focused on the voice. And suddenly he was no longer in the mansion's den; he was floating in a tube. He was pounding on the glass desperately trying to get out; then he looked down at his hands and by the reddish brown complexion he could tell it wasn't he that was pounding. He could now see reflected in the glass his friend's Indian features twisted in frustration and fear. With that realization Kai realized he was reliving a recent memory or dream of his friend. Why, what was the meaning of this vision? When he saw Selene's face he knew the truth. But Selene was abducting mutants what would Ashton be doing there. He wasn't a mutant. Was he? For whatever reason Ashton's subconscious had reached out to him he had to make the most of the connection. He pushed further into Ashton's memories. Trying to find some clue of where was. He saw through Ashton's eyes, as he was loaded on the helicopter. The next memory was that of Ashton looking out a window, he could barely see an island formation beneath them. Kai tried to push further but something was pulling him back to his body. He resisted but the force was too strong.

"I think he's coming to. Get some tissue Bobby." Jean said looking down at the boy. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were fixed and dilated. As Emma rest her hands on his head establishing a link between Kai and herself trying to pull him out his trance. Kai blinked his eyes finally and sat up holding his head then looked around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai said wiping his nose with the tissue Bobby had given him, turning his attention to Emma.

"What the hell am I doing? I might ask you the same question child. What happened? Ian came running looking for us when he and Tim saw you get up a pass out." Emma returned.

Kai stood up shakily and smoothed the wrinkles formed on his rumpled black shirt. Sighing, he saw that everyone in the room was awaiting an explanation.

"I was listening to some music when I thought I heard my friend, Ash call my name." Kai started but was cut off by Emma.

"Ash? As in Ashton?"

"Yes but…?"

"Ashton Kale?" Emma interjected again.

"Yes. Ashton Kale. He's in grave danger! Selene has him."

"I think you better finish telling us what happened before we get to that." Jean said hoping that this may be the breakthrough they needed.

"You say he saw a formation of islands before Emma brought you back?" Bobby asked once he was finished.

"I _might_ have seen more." Kai answered eyeing Emma, who merely rolled her eyes at his remark.

"There are a millions of islands? How does that help us?" Dani spoke up.

"Yes, but only a few island formations are owned by Pantheon Enterprises. If we had a visual do you think you can identify it?" Emma questioned.

"I should."

With that they returned to the War room. The degree of sophistication of technology blew away Tim and Ian as the entered part of the mansion that few had ever seen besides the X-Men or those closely affiliated. Tim and Ian mouths hung slightly open as they entered the room even Kai who'd been to some of SHIELD's facilities was amazed. After entering some coordinates into the computers Emma turned to the others.

"In my tenure as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. I became privy to the business affairs of the other members. Selene uses Pantheon Enterprises as a legal front for many of her dealings with the human world. Pantheon acquired a few small island holdings recently from Meridian Enterprises; my dearly departed sister, Adrienne's, former company. It wouldn't surprise me if the cow would use one of them to spite me." The holographic projection of the various islands appeared on the screen and none matched Kai's memory.

"Are you sure?" Jean said her voice revealing her she was at a lost.

"I'm sure. Wait are these all the holdings or just current island real estates?"

"These are five are the only islands Meridian has had…wait, computer display the following location." Emma said after she entered some data into the computer.

"That's it. That the island formation I saw!" Kai exclaimed.

"Clever, Selene, clever." Emma smirked. "This group of small islands, off the coast of Maine, were a private resort for Meridian executives. I inherited it from her and sold shortly it thereafter through one of my real estate brokers. I was so happy to get it off my hands I didn't care who bought the damned place." Emma mused. "Capitalizing on this my old friend, could build a stronghold right under my nose."

"Well, you can congratulate Selene on ripping a page from "Villain Plots for Dummies" later I think we need to get to this island before she makes her next move." Kai said in frustration. "She's got my best friend in there. And it's all my fault." Finished more quietly with concern. The outburst had caught her by surprise. It was easy to forget under the bravado there was a sixteen-year old boy there. And apparently he did have a heart.

"What are you talking about, Kai?" Jean said slowly getting the feeling she wasn't going to like this. She noticed a quick glance between Kai and Emma. "Emma?"

"Kai and I aren't newly acquainted. His family has connection with the Club in particular the original Hellfire Club in London."

"Selene approached me to become her protégé. I'm not angel but I don't want to be touched by anything that evil."

"Why is so interested in you? I mean you're just some kid."

"Why thank you Iceman. I am quite aware of my potential. Can you say the same?" Bobby was stunned into silence. Did everyone know about his issues with his powers?

"We're wasting time, we need to go after this psychotic slag before she it too late for Ashton and the others."

"You're right about that time is of the essence. But what I think is ideal right now is for you to get situated in the dorm and I let you know what happens when we get back."

"What are you saying, I'm to be left behind!"

"Yes. It's too dangerous for a novice." Jean said simply raising to silence Kai further protestations. The last thing she needed to worry about was another child a potential dangerous one landing in Selene's hands.


	3. Part Three

New X-Men: Elite #3

Old Ideas Given New Life: Part 3- Final Cuts

Selene had really fallen in love with these islands. The leaves of the wooded islands turned a bright red. Red was Adrienne's favorite color by far. Many of her favorite things came in red: roses, strawberries…the blood of her enemies. She smiled to herself it wouldn't be long now until pathetic little Emma figured things out, if she was alive. A fact Selene didn't doubt. Emma was alive she could feel it. Emma was coming for her. And if she was as stupid as Selene thought, she'd deliver the boy to her. And once in her life Selene was truly happy to see Emma, because it would be for the last time. And she'd have her prize. Xavier had no idea what he had in possession. Selene fished into her pocket for her cell phone. There were preparations to be made after all she wanted dear Emma to have a warm welcome.

Westchester:

Changing into his new uniform, Bobby felt like a rockstar. Cool shades. Trench coat. He was smoking. Giving himself a final look in the locker room mirror he set out to begin pre-fight check on the Blackbird. Still lost in his thoughts he ran into Ian Sorensen coming out of the locker room. Ian reminded Bobby of himself on his very first days at the mansion.

"Sorry Mister Drake, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ian offered the older man.

"Bobby, call me Bobby, Mr. Drake is my father, kid." Bobby said with a smile. "You want to help with the pre-flight preps? I know we can't take you guys along but at least you can see a real mother of a plane."

_"He bought it!" _Ian said to via their telepathic link walking silently behind Bobby to the hanger.

"Ouch. You don't have to scream! Project your thoughts; do not launch them at me. Anyway just be sure to be on the look around I can see everything you see. Tim and I need to know what security the X-Men have." Kai responded back "Just keep your eyes open to give us a clear view." Kai was furious that when the briefing was over it had been decided that t he was to be left behind with Tim and Ian. That wasn't going to happen. A quick scan of Tim's thoughts revealed a penchant toward cracking electronic locks and hacking computers. If Tim was as good as he thought he was, maybe they had chance at getting around mansion security measures. Kai couldn't fathom not helping to save his best friend. He blamed himself partially for what happened. Kai's mind went back to that night. It was the night before Emma Frost had paid him a visit for his final entrance interview. He was having a going away bash at mansion. Ash had called; his voice was almost frantic. Kai was with the very inviting McKenna Daniels; at in moment of haste to get his friend off the phone, to indulge in all things carnal, he admonished Ash that he was just being paranoid and he's shouldn't worry. Now forty-eight hours later, his best friend was in serious trouble, Kai would never forgive himself if Ash died because a few lustful moments.

Ian's jaw literally dropped when he saw the Mansion hanger. From what he could tell the hanger was housed completely underground. The hanger doors were located in the ceiling. _"Ian sight-see later! Keep you eyes open for anything that might cause problems or help us"_ Kai projected. Ian winced a little from the mental intrusion.

"You all right, there kid?" Bobby asked noticing Ian change in facial expression before opening the hatch of the Blackbird.

"Yeah, just a little headache, Bobby." Ian replied. Mr. Drake is a nice guy, I hate lying to him but staying here in the mansion when we might be able to help isn't right. Ian thought to himself.

"So you think white bread can do this?" Tim asked Kai.

"Do what?" Dani asked as she entered into the rec. room where Kai and Tim had been sitting. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Jean but it seemed weird to her that two kids that hardly knew each other and hadn't expressed any interest in knowing each other before this moment seemed awfully tight now.

"Hey, Danielle. We were just putting bets on if Ian would make it a week here without calling his mum! Isn't that right Tim?"

"Yeah, the punk seems like a mama's boy if I seen one." Tim said

"You know you guys should try and be nicer to each other. If _any_ of you can make it through the week, you are going to need and depend on each other." Dani said not fully buying Kai's explanation. But she left the two what ever it was that they were talking about.

Kai reconnected with Ian's mind absorbing the information boy had found pertinent and also his entire memories of the afternoon. While more useful and observant than he would have thought, he wasn't trained in what to look for in a security system. Who would have thought all that black ops knowledge he'd siphoned out of the heads of various SHIELD operatives that had visited his mother would have come in handy for anything except sneaking in and out of the girl's dormitories on his last boarding school's campus. Now that Jean, Bobby, and Dani had already left the compound in the Blackbird, and Emma had presumably retired to her quarters it was time to act.

"I know it might sound hallow coming from a arrogant snot like me, but thank you for helping me. I have to go on this mission." Kai said to Tim and Ian as they donned the black training uniforms that they'd found locker room on the way to the hanger.

"Hey as long as I get bust some heads its cool wit' me. And I get that new computer system. Right?" Tim said. Ian simply laughed.

"Of course anything you want you can get. You know, I didn't know geeks could be SO hardcore." Kai quipped inputting the codes to the lock to the elevator to hanger level. Kai was surprised by the lack of more intricate defense systems considering the technology he observed in the War Room. Upon opening the hanger doors he realized why they'd so easily compromised the defenses. Standing in front of the second Blackbird dressed in a provocative white leather suit was Emma Frost.

"Did the three of you think that you could so easily get pass the mansion's systems? You did get pass the obvious ones but I had to help you with the others. I couldn't risk Jean finding out until it was too late."

"What? You not going to stop us?" Ian said dumbfounded surely thinking that they had just been busted.

"No, Ian. She's not. Jean grounded her on this mission because of the personal stakes with Selene. And you can't wait to settle that score can you Emma?" Kai explained with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky child. If you're half as talented as you think you are I'll be counting on you to keep these two alive while I settle my score." Emma said with finality boarding the plane with the three boys following.

Selene preened in the mirror she had to be ready for her guests. Lightly tapping a black ridding crop on her free hand, she walked out of her private suite. Things were going according to plan. Emma would die, and she'd take few of her self-righteous cohorts with her. Selene smiled at the idea of Emma's rotting corpse and took her position in front of the wall of monitors showing feed from security camera's covering the island.

The X-men's Blackbird:

We're approaching the island, Jean. According to these readings we haven't been picked up." Dani said from the co-pilots set to he older woman piloting the plane.

"We don't know what kind of defenses this woman has Jean, maybe we should have waited for Scott and the others to get back." Bobby said for the first time feeling doubts about the three of them alone on this mission.

"Now isn't the time for second guessing Bobby. We can do this. If you haven't noticed I've gone through some changes. I'm more than up to handling Selene." Jean replied, her eyes flashing with flames for a second, as she began the planes vertical descent in an open field. Once landing the time for discussion was over, it was time for them to act. Moving quickly over the open field and into the brush they began the trek to the islands main compound.

The security room:

"Mistress, there's no visual from the field but the pressure sensors are reading something out there." Selene simply smirked at the man's report and radioed Oblique. "Oblique take Maul and a security detail with you the south campus gates we're expecting company."

Oblique had been waiting for another chance to prove her worth; she knew Adrienne was not a very forgiving employer. She'd seen Donovan's body. Oblique motioned to the Cro-Magnon man they called Maul and motion him to follow. The beastly man just grunted lumbering after her.

The South Campus Gates:

"We've got two hellfire guardsmen at the gates and two in parapets. All packing assault rifles." Dani whispered to her teammates. "Pretty light considering, this woman is a raving megalomaniac." Dani remarked. "But then again, this is a sorceress who doesn't really need a complement."

"Exactly. If we are certain of anything with Selene, there's always more than meets the eye." Jean cautioned. With that the three sprang into action. Dani focused her psionic powers into a glowing bow firing two arrows of concentrated psychic energy into the guards in the parapets. Iceman threw up a barrier of ice to deflect the bullets of the gate guards as Jean reached into their minds putting them into a deep slumber. Jean thought to herself so far so good.

Elsewhere on the compound:

Hand-to-hand combat was something Emma Frost had never seen any use for since she could defeat her opponents with a stray thought. But with the onset of her new mutation, her diamond skin, Emma felt the urge to release her rage on the hapless fools that her served Selene. Regardless of her current affiliations, Emma in her mind was THE White Queen. With a swift chop she dispatched the last of the men guarding the entrance to the North campus of Meridian Enterprises Retreat. Looking back at three relatively untrained mutants with her she questioned for a moment if she hadn't made a mistake bringing them along. But the time had past for such doubts.

Kai looked over his shoulder at his two companions. He'd seen how surprised they were when he'd let loose on those guards. They weren't expected a spoiled rich boy to be trained in several martial arts disciplines. He hadn't even needed to use his mutant abilities. So far this "mission" was rounding out to be a glorified training exercise for him.

"That guard over there was ever so gracious in letting me rip from his mind the location of an underground passage we can use." Emma smiled, the group quickly moved toward the hatch entrance.

"Damn it! It's locked!" Ian said tugging at the handle.

"Thanks for that astute observation, Opie." Kai laughed

"It's a simple electronic lock, I can crack it in five minutes." Tim offered

"We don't have five minute, step aside." Kai rebuffed Tim and brushed him aside. Then turning his attention to the hatch Kai eyes flared with silver light and the hatch shot into the air like the cork from a champagne bottle. Tim felt his jaw drop, he'd since stuff like that in movies or watching the Avengers on CNN, but standing next to someone who rip 6 inch thick steel doors off their hinges had taken him aback. Maybe, Kai was some rich brat on the surface but this kid seemed way too comfortable doing shit like this. Tim thought he'd better keep an eye on him. The four disappeared into the underground passage.

"I can sense that Jean and the others are already at work here, that's why security was rather light on our end. Selene must have diverted her staff to the south campus. Here's what you're going to do. I want you to find Ashton and Mina. When you find them, you get them or anyone else they have here out. But use your heads if you even think you can't handle it you find a place to hide and contact me or one of the others for help." Emma said looking each one of them in the eyes, as they nodded in agreement. They came to a fork in the corridor one leading into the main complex, one leading into the sublevels. "Kai, remember what I told you. If anyone dies its your ass." Emma said turning to head into the main complex.

"Good luck, Emma." Kai simply answered gesturing the boys to follow him.

The Upper levels of the Main Complex:

"Jean I don't like this, it's been way too easy." Bobby said looking around the dark lobby of the large building. A wall of monitors behind the reception desk silently played CNN, FOX News, and MSNBC. The floor was littered with the pathetic pawns that Selene called security. Dani walked over to the shadow ensconced reception station to see if she could hack into the mainframe to download a more detailed layout of the floor plan of the complex.

"You're right, Bobby. Dani, I've got a bad feeling about this, hurry up."

"You guys are just," Dani's reply was cut short as a massive hand reached out of the shadows and slammed her head face first into the mahogany work station.

"Allow me to finish the lil' skank's statement. You guys are just screwed!" Maul said stepping out of the liquid shadows. The hulking beast of the man was repulsive in appearance, a strange fusion of human and reptile parts. Iceman and Phoenix sprang into action. Looking out of the corners of her eyes Jean saw other shadowed figures emerge from their inky depths.

"Hey, Ice-boy nice to see you again." Oblique said a smile. The security detail fanned out and opened fire on Jean and Bobby as Oblique disappeared again into the shadow

"This is getting out of hand." Bobby said erecting an ice shield between them and their attackers. "They've got us acting like a couple of novices. Come one let's show 'em what it means to be an X-Man!" Bobby said gritting his teeth. Jean hope he didn't see her chuckle a bit at the cheesy dialogue he was spouting. She was glad there was some levity to be found in this situation. Dani still hadn't gotten up. Jean prayed she wasn't dead.

Maul didn't care how much Iceman threw at him he was going to break him down just like he did that little girl. He smiled at the thought and plowed through the stream of semi-liquid ice, that was covering his body. Then he realized all too late that the covering of ice as just a secondary effect. As his body stiffened, he slumped over. Iceman smiled at his work.

"Nice trick freezing the dumb giant from without and within; I won't be that simple." Oblique said, flying out another shadow portal in a leaping kick connecting with Iceman's chin. In a flurry of kicks she managed to knock him to the ground. Hoping to do quick damage and fade into the shadows again before Phoenix had chance to lock on her. But then again the redhead had twenty men to combat. Conjuring Iceman's own shadow to become her servant, Oblique commanded the now solid shadow to pull him down into the liquid dark to drown him. Jean stood surrounded by the men. Guns drawn. But she was calm, feeling the fiery energies of the Phoenix rise in her. A wave of light flashed over the remaining guards. Succumbing the psionic onslaught the men simply slumped before her.

"Release him!" Jean's voice boomed with unearthly power as every shadow in the room faded. Oblique turned from her victim to face the power of the Phoenix. As afraid she was of Selene, before was a force that she didn't want to wrestle with. Oblique faded away to parts unknown.

Chapter 3: Woman to Woman, Queen to Queen

Emma moved quickly through the main complex. She had seen on the monitors that X-men below in the lobby were making good time. It kept them distracted while she faced Selene. Using her telepathic abilities to look like of the many technicians of Selene's war room. Emma moved closer to her target. She put the gun to her head and pilled the trigger. Game over. Set. Point. Match. I win. Emma stood over her Selene gloating, proceeding to empty her clip into her. But yet she could still her Selene annoyingly condescending voice calling out to her. How was that possible? SLAP. Emma blinked and opened her eyes. She'd been dreaming. She remembered now. She'd walked past the one the security terminals and had been distracted by what was going on with Jean and the others and before it was too late someone had hit on the back of her head. SLAP. SLAP.

"Hello, Emma dear. Did you really think you could waltz in here, and just have you run of the place? Huh, did you?" Selene laughed and backhanded Emma again who was now handcuff to a chair. "Sloppy, Emma. That's always been your problem. So careless. So self-absorbed. A mortal thinking you could play goddess. Hmm, that's why the Hellions are dead at the hands of one Fritzroy, that's why Everett is dead at the hands of your pathetic, dead sister.Witness a true goddess!" Selene said with twirl.

"You bitch. How dare you! You care too lecture me on carelessness. Sadly, a woman of your age, still acting like a spoiled brat."

"Insolent cow, I've enough of you." Adrienne reared back for another smack but when her hand connected inside of tender flesh her hand met hard diamond. Shattering the bones in her hand. Emma smirked. "Enough, games time to finish this." Selene eyes flashing with arcane energy.

Chapter 4: Beginner's luck.

Tim silently and quickly put a sleeper move on the guard near the entrance to the lab. The guard dropped the floor. Grabbing his passkey, he unlocked the door into the lab.

"We're in." Tim said over his shoulder to his new partners in crime. He was learning a lot about these kids as they went along. Ian was a quick study and seemed to be getting used to this James Bond riff. The fact that the three could make it this far was amazing. Kai was successful in keeping them unnoticed by the majority of the security in the place using his powers. First he rips off a door made of steel, then he makes people blind to us. What's with these X-men, Jean, Emma, and Kai all could manipulate people mentally. How did he even know he was here of his own will? When he got back to mansion he was going to hack the mainframe and learn everything there was to know about the X-Men. They had to be too good to be true.

"Tom, are you going to stand there day-dreaming or are going to help?" Kai queried with annoyance. Apparently the guard's access key had only opened the outer door to the lab, another blocked their way.

"I think his name is Tim, Kai." Ian said scratching his head looking down at the control panel. All this was unbelievable. It was as if before today he'd never been alive, but it was getting a little overwhelming. He wished he knew more about his own particular powers maybe he could help more. All he's done today was basically stay back while Kai and Tim did stuff.

"Yeah, whatever. Tim. You're the computer whiz. Hack the system and open the door." Kai said throwing up his hands.

"Why don't you blast the door open like you did before?"

"One, it would draw too much attention. Two, It's taking a lot of my concentration just to keep the illusion that all is cool so that we don't have a horde of armed men to deal with."

Tim moved toward the console and started on the system. The door release commands were linked to the security network. The system was had triple redundancy protection. It was the same kind of system that the bank had when because of a mistake cracking the code the cops came. The cops that shot and killed Dan. Tim froze. Kai saw the strain on Tim's face. His first instinct was to push him, Ash and that girl were in there and he didn't know how long it would before his powers would start to fatigue. Ian sighed once again; here he was taking a backseat to the action. Kai and Tim were working on how to break the lock and he was stuck twiddling his thumbs. He thought about how in the movies it seemed like vaults at banks always opened if the power was cut. But then again, this wasn't a movie and nothing was that easy. Ian leaned against the door and closed his eyes he figured he take a moment to thank the big man upstairs that he hadn't gotten killed today. But at that moment he felt something, he couldn't explain. The electricity, the energy in the door seemed like it was speaking to him, not some much in words, but communicating with him. Ian reached out it and simply asked it to stop to let him through. And somehow, he knew that it had consented. When he open his eyes the lights in the alcove he and others were standing in dimmed and there was a hiss of air being released from the door as it opened.

Kai and Tim's head shot around and there Ian was with a big grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Kai asked but upon looking to the lab and seeing his best friend floating a big tube he didn't care. He rushed in with Ian and Tim in tow.

Chapter Four End Game:

"Yes, Let's finished this." Jean said her powers holding Selene.

"Unhand me you scarlet tramp!" Selene railed at Jean, as she turned to see Jean in the doorway with Bobby and Dani both battle-weary but eyes filled with determination.

"If you wish." Jean smirked, her eyes aglow. Adrienne felt her own hand rear back and smash her in the face. Stunned Selene wobbled a little before resting against the window seal of the room. Booby froze and shattered Emma's bonds. Emma rose to her feet, wiping the dried blood from her split lip glared at the old witch. "You lose again Selene." Emma said coldly. Selene chuckled. "You'll never find the children with out me. And since I don't think I'll be claiming my prize today. I must be off." Selene vanished.

"Jean, Bobby, and Dani looked at each other in disbelief, as Emma sank to the floor and cried.

The lab:

The liquid drained from tube and Ashton's body slumped to the floor. Kai looked down on a friend he'd known all his life. The one person he trusted without question, he feared the worst. For the first time he didn't know what to do. Kneeling beside Ashton he felt for a pulse. "Oh my…"

"Oh shit, is he?" Ian questioned looking around in disbelief, the lab except for containment unit had been in and sparse computer equipment was empty.

"No, He ain't dead. Damn. Stop acting like a couple of little girls." Tim laughed. Somehow even before Kai could get a pulse, Tim could feel that the boy in front of them was still alive. Instinctively he reached out placing his hands on the boy. Feeling a surge of pure energy flow through him and out of him into Ashton. Tim started to feel dizzy and broke off contact. Ashton coughed and sat up rubbing face. His eyes blinked still groggy from the drugs that had been suppressing his vital functions. He focused on a familiar pair of smiling slightly luminescent silver eyes. "Kai! Thank god! I prayed you'd come." He said hugging his friend. Kai happily returned the hug.

"Ash, what the hell are you doing here?" Kai questioned. If Ash was here it meant he was mutant. How could his best friend have kept that from him? Putting aside those sentiments he focused on the Ash's worried face. "Hey, buddy, it's chill. It's over."

"Um, Kai, wasn't supposed to be a girl in here too, Mina?" Ian reminded Kai.

"Shit, I forgot about her"

"Was she an Asian girl about my age?" Ash said shakily. "They must have taken her and the others. But why didn't they take me? Why?"

"Damn it. This day just keeps getting better. I don't know why they left you behind but I'm glad to have you back man." Kai said running his hand through his wavy locks.

"Maybe I can rip some info from this system." Tim said walking over to the computer station. Just then Kai had a flash. In the vivid image he saw all of them dead under rubble.

"Tim! STOP!" Kai screamed. "Everybody let's go NOW!" The four boys quickly moved to towards the door barely making it before the first bomb went off. The sheer force of the blast hurtled them into the hallway.

"Dude, if you hadn't have told us to get out of there, we'd have been killed." Ian said aghast getting up off the ground.

"I see your mutant power to consistently state the obvious is still active so I'll assume you're alright." Kai joked. "Ash, Tim? You guys okay?"

"Golden. Let's just get the hell out of here before something else blows up." Ash responded with a sigh. He noticed Kai wince and was about to ask when Kai held his hand up to quiet him.

_"Kai, are you and the others alright? We heard the explosion?"_ Jean spoke into the Kai's head.

_"We're fine, Jean, a few bruises, but nothing serious. We were only able to rescue one of the captives, Ashton. Selene must have wagered using him as bait to take out any would be rescuers."_

_"How did you get out in time?"_

_"I think I had premonition or something. Whatever it was, it saved us. Selene?"_

_"Gone. For now."_ Kai could sense the uneasiness in Jean yet he didn't press the issue. For now this battle was over it was time to go home.

Epilogue: Westchester, New York: The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

The morning sun rose over the campus of the Charles Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. And Emma Frost stood by the lake watching the sunrise. It had been nearly a year since she'd killed Adrienne. And it still haunted her. Every night, she saw Adrienne face in her sleep. She didn't regret it. But she was sad that it came to that. But in the end Emma felt she could not truly let Adrienne or Selene get to her. She had more pressing matters to attend. Selene had at least eight mutant children at her disposal.

"We'll find them." She turned to see Jean and Professor Xavier behind her. It had been the man seated in a hovering chair that spoke.

"Charles, when did you return?" Emma said to the founder of the X-men, studying his face, which seemed filled with portent.

"Last night. But let's leave that for another time. We've much to discuss."

"Jean, what is this about?"

"With the school opening next week. We cannot afford to have any surprises. In discussing with the Professor. I believe that while the kidnapping of several candidates I'd marked for the Generation Next program was a goal. She had particular interest in one student."

"Kai-Alexander."

"Yes. He has enormous potential. One that may exceed us with proper tutelage." Charles added. "If he were to fall under the wrong influences. The world would be in danger."

THE END

16


	4. Secrets and Lies

Prologue 

Ashton Kale crossed the grounds to the main building of the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, affectionately known as the X-Mansion. The building had become his home in the last month in the wake of the events that led to the revelation of his mutation. But that secret seemed small compared to the one that still burned in his mind; one that he had to guard carefully. He won't lose someone he loved again to a secret.

Inside the mansions med-lab 

"Hank, look at this." Annie Ghazikhanian said turning to her colleague, Dr. Hank McCoy the mutant also known as the Beast. Hank's hulking blue fur covered frame leaned over Annie's shoulder looking down at the large LCD screen. "When the computer was analyzing this blood sample non-human genes were found."

"Good eye, Nurse Ghazikhanian. Strange but it's a nice to have a little surprise in our lives unusual as they are. Computer cross-reference with our and the Avengers medical databases." Hank said raising an eyebrow. "Oh my stars and garters, it appears one of our new students is a little more than human."

"But what?"

"Now, that's the mystery, my dear."

New X-Men: Elite #4: Secret and Lies - Part One: My So Called Life 

Kai-Alexander Silver couldn't stop fidgeting. This was not his idea of what being an X-Man, sitting in classes and taking exams. If he wanted all that he could have stayed at Georgetown Prep for his last year of high school. But as it was explained to him by the Professor many times that he had been sent to his office he would be receiving training in his abilities as well as a first class education before going on any missions. Figures. But here he was in Comparative Religion with Kurt Wagner droning on and on and on…

"Herr Silver, is something more interesting outside the window than the life of Buddha. " Kurt Wagner asked, his voice marked with annoyance and his thick German accent.

"Hmm. What'd you say?" Kai said on impulse being snapped back from his musing looking at the man who because of his mutation looked like the cross between a blue elf and a blue demon. At the moment, with his glowing gold eyes and furled brow he resembled the latter more than former.

"I was saying that you will write me a ten page paper on Buddhism's influence on modern western culture, due tomorrow!"

Kurt's response elicited laughter from the rest of the class. Kai's light brown skin reddened in embarrassment and anger. "Great more homework! What a complete asshole." He muttered under his breath. Then thought: I'll just get one of my family's research staff to whip me up something and email it to me by lunch tomorrow. That's the perk of being a multi-billion dollar heir. You have people to do anything you want at anytime. His steel-eyed gaze met Kurt's. Kurt held the contact until Kai's eyes shifted. Kurt sighed a little. One of those kid's looks could kill. A simple thought and he'd forget how to breathe. Kai was a powerful psionic who could control others with telepathy. And he wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. Kai was less than angelic. But then again what do expect from one of Emma's hand picked choices. The bell rang and Kai threw his messenger bad over his shoulder and marched out of the door purposefully and defiantly marched out of the class and found himself on the floor after connecting with something very hard. Again hearing the laughs of my classmates, being a laughingstock was not something Kai was used to.

"Why don't you watch where you going?" The girl growled.

"Hey it was a accident!" He replied brushing himself off. Trying to ignore the stares of his classmates as they filed out of the room. Kai angry face softened upon looking at the girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls he ever laid my eyes on. And he'd laid eyes among other things on quite a few. Her complexion was a smooth bronze and her hazel eyes gleamed like refined amber.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

"It's fine, I suppose, Kai." The girl said with an accent that was equally marked with French and Arabic nuances.

"Monet?"

"I see the playboy still remembers. You're still smug as ever I'm sure."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black huh, M?" Monet and Kai turned to see an Asian girl. Her look was trendy and had SoCal written all over her. Her silky black hair was pinned with a few strains cascading to frame her oval face. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires complementing her amber skin. Kai gave her the once over and smiled approving.

"Kai-Alexander, this is Jubilation Lee." Monet said introducing the young girl after she'd taken her place beside her. Kai noted the girl had bandages on her hands. Had she been one of those mutants that materialized crucified out on the lawn? A few of them had died. It was hardly the way to start the school year. But apparently what had happened to her, Archangel's healing abilities had cured.

"I take it you too know each other?"

"Yes, The Silver clan is known, throughout Europe. Insanely wealthy and notoriously elitist." Monet said with a

"Come now, Monet. You run in the same circles as I, so what does that make you?"

"You guys still here?" Kai said turning around at his three friends. "These blokes behind me are my friends. Ian Sorensen, Timothy Nguyen, and Monet you remember Ashton Kale." The warning bell struck and Ash, Tim, and Ian excused themselves to make their way to their next classes.

"Shit, Don't want to be tardy for my danger room session. Mr. Logan isn't very forgiving." Kai said lingering with the girls. "It was nice to see you again Monet and a pleasure to meet you Jubilation." Monet looked after the boy as he walked away. The last time she'd seen him was after she'd returned to Europe after the Massachusetts Academy closed. She turned to see Jubilee staring at her and didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. Who was Kai? So she decided to change the subject.

"So how are doing?" Monet kicked herself mentally. Her concern wasn't completely altruistic. "I'm so sorry I missed Angelo's funeral. Xavier and his damned X-Corporation business, a Algerian mutant terrorist, etc. etc. I really wanted to see him off properly."

"He knows, how you felt." Jubilee said pausing. " I didn't get a chance to tell him how I really felt. We got really close in back in LA. We were in college. I was acting. He looked out for me when the industry dogs came after me. I think I was falling for him. Then we got called by Xavier to do some work with Roberto at X-Corp LA." Jubilee broke into tears.

"Oh my god Jubilee. Come here." Monet drew her into a hug. Of all the people in the world Monet knew how she felt. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd lost Everett. A little over a year and now she'd lost another friend. And Jubilee had lost someone else that she'd loved but hadn't been to get close to. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so, M. I really hope so.

Kai leapt in a flying kick his foot connecting with one guardsman and as he land let a fist fly at another. The whole thing was so surreal for him. His senses told him that he was in a feudal Japanese compound but his mind knew differently, he was in the subbasement complex of the Mansion, in the holographic simulator called the Danger Room. Kai cursed as feinted left just missing the slash of a katana. Doing a back handspring to put some distance between himself and his attacker Kai recognized him. It was one of the rogues in the X-Men's gallery. The air crackled as Silver Samurai charged his sword with energy. Kai cautiously never taking his eyes off him extended his hand willing the blade of a fallen ninja to it.

Observation Deck

For Jubilee walking into the observation deck brought back memories of the days where she'd rollerblade down the halls to get a quick peek at what the Prof and Scott were putting the team through. Or the times she and Logan would train together. The smell of his cigar smoke is heavy in the room that he must be the supervisor for Kai's session. Jubilee moved over to the glass to take a look. "Silver Samurai? And he's, like, holding his own, color me impressed." Jubilee said more to herself than to Logan who sat back from the control panel grinning. Jubilee had yet to acknowledge him. Jubilee didn't know why she'd come here after she'd left Monet. Despite herself, everything that had happened maybe she saw a spark in the guy's eye. In any case it was something to take her mind off things.

Inside the Danger Room:

Kai parried an attack. The files on this guy don't do him justice, he thought to himself. But he was thankful for all those kendo lessons. But the Samurai was still by far the better swordsman; with his next attack his blade just vaporized Kai's katana. Up until then Kai had been holding back from using his abilities to fullest. Playing possum, Kai waited for the Samurai's next attack when his blade connected with his TK shield he'd be able to redirect that force back at the Silver Samurai. His ploy worked launching the armor-clad man into the air. But instead of the thunderous thud of defeat for the Samurai, he hung there floating in the air. Program glitch?

"Logan? What gives?" Kai said.

"That's Wolverine to you, bub. I don't know there was a system override." Jubilee finally stopped drooling over Kai turning to face Logan.

"That would be my doing." The voice over the communication system said as the holographic images surrounding Kai vanished leaving the sterile gray paneling that comprised danger room. "Mr. Silver, please come immediately to the medical lab." The voice that boomed out of the PA system belonged to Dr. McCoy.

Observation Deck:

Jubilee sighed watching Kai leave the Danger Room. She heard a gruff chuckle behind her.

"See something ya like, darling?"

"Wolvie!" I scream. "Oh, my god. You scared me."

"Either, Irish didn't teach you nothing up at the Academy or you were awfully distracted." Logan said with his head cocked to the side and smirk curled lips still containing his omnipresent cigar.

"No, I was just checking out one of the new kids. You probably know, I'm supposed to be an advisor something while I'm here. Since I'm on probationary status as an X-Man. So you know, I thought it'd be a good idea…" Jubilee tried to cover. But it was useless. He wasn't buying it.

"Right. Just checking out the new kids. You come in here and don't even as much as say hi. Come on, darling this is ol' Logan you're talking to. Well, you're not a kid anymore Jubilee. Just be careful. I don't want to have hurt the kid." Logan said as he pulled Jubilee into a hug.

The Medical Lab:

"Have a seat, please, Kai." McCoy said with his outstretched paw-like hand.

"Kai, what can you tell us about your family? Who are you parents?" Dr. Reyes said looking up from here notes.

"My mother is Alexis Silver-Lang. And my father was I didn't know. He was SHIELD Agent Luca Santini. He died before I was born." Kai said with a questioning look.

"Do you know where they met?" Beast spoke up next.

"My mom, told me she met my father in Italy, she was doing investigating the murder of a vatic young girl that had originally wanted to recruit. They were partners. One day he asked to a non-work related lunch one day. They became involved thereafter. What is this about? Are you and the nurse getting into the biography business?" I answered.

"I know your father died just before you were born, but…"

"What more can I tell you? I don't know that much. He was the sole survivor of an accident that robbed him of his parents. He grew up with a wealthy inheritance and he was a mutant, a low level TP. He eventually came to work with my mother. He died on an op a week before my parents were to be married." Kai blurted out, cutting off Dr. McCoy. He hated talking about his father; a man he never knew save from his mother's stories.

"Sorry to bring up old feelings, Kai, but we hoping that you could shed some light on what we found when reviewing your bio-data." Dr. McCoy apologized.

"My bio-data? What?"

"All new students here, as you know, are tested to help us better understand that nature of their abilities and also to help me and faculty determine if said student needs special medical care or attention due to their mutation."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me? Didn't my family physician send over all of my records? I don't have some kind of problem do I?"

"No, Kai your in excellent health but as we were reviewing you file, we noticed this." Annie said as she called up a holographic image of a DNA helix.

"It was a most astounding discovery by Nurse Ghazikhanian. This is normal human DNA." McCoy said showing another helix. "This, my young friend, is your DNA."

"Wait you're saying I'm not human? Okay. This is bollocks. You're joking, right?" Kai said leaping up from his chair shaking his head.

"No, Kai, we're not. We've done just about every test we can on the sample of DNA we have. Apparently, your father wasn't human or at least totally human." Annie said putting her hand on his shoulder and he slowly sank back into the chair."Well I guess that would explain these." Kai said slowly as he removed his shirt to reveal "the markings" as he called them, the dark pigmentations on his back across his shoulders and on the upper part of his arms that form a pattern.

"I didn't see these when you came in for your physical." Dr. McCoy said taking a closer look at his back.

"Of course you didn't, I hid them psychically. My mother told me that I should never let them be seen by anyone. I guess, I know why now. Is there anything else different about me?"

'No, Kai I don't think so. But your altered DNA has manifested itself in interesting ways. Heightened metabolism, denser yet lighter bone structure and enhanced vision and interesting enough you're fortunate that your born in the family you were. With enough money to make sure you didn't end up in some military science fair." Annie said jokingly but it still sent chills down Kai's spine.

After a few more tests Kai left the medical lab feeling like he never had before, alone and well, alien. There was no doubt that his mother had known. The time for secrets is over.

Part Two: Homecoming 

The Xavier Institute.

Monet sat alone thinking about yesterday's events, returning to the States, being reunited with Paige and Jubilee, being back amongst the X-men. A world she never thought she think of being apart of again. But her memories wouldn't let her stay away. Part of the reason she came was because of Everett. They had had a brief romance while was at the Massachusetts Academy. He had died living the dream. He wouldn't have hide out in Europe. He would right her in Westchester. All he wanted to do with his life was to make this world a better place. "Maybe, at least for a while, can live out the dream for you." Monet whispered to herself drying the fresh tears as she sensed someone approaching. She turned to see Kai's friend Ashton. "Ashton, you've taken to sneaking up on people?" Monet says with a smirk trying to regain her usual regal posture. Ash's ruddy complexioned face conveyed loosely hidden contempt.

"Oh, hey, Monet. What's up? I didn't mean to startle you. I hadn't noticed you in here. What's the matter? You look upset. Did daddy cancel your Neiman Marcus account?" The young Indian remarked.

"Don't be silly, Father would never do something like that. If you must know, I was thinking about my boyfriend, Everett. He died a year ago. Emma Frost's sister, tired to kill us all. He died saving us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never thought it would be anything like that."

"If that was supposed be an apology, Ash, it needs work. And just what do mean?"

"Come on, Monet. Give me a break last time I saw you so upset it was because Dolce and Gabana's new line had been delayed."

"You don't know as well as you think, Ashton. And yet I'm not surprised you haven't matured since we last saw each other. "

"Whatever." Ash replied disinterestedly looking out into the courtyard through the windows of the sitting room. Monet wondered what held his attention. Then she saw Kai who looked sadden by something. But Ashton's attitude towards her warranted her attention more so than Kai. "Why do you hate me so much, Ashton?" Monet ventured. She decided to have a little peek inside his brain.

"I don't know, Monet, maybe because you're a pretentious bitch." Ash scoffed turning back to watching Kai in the courtyard who's been joined by Jubilee. Monet's eyes furled at the sight returning her attention to Ashton. She sensed something…jealously? Monet peered a little deeper into his subconscious. There it was buried and locked up tight. He'd let his guard slip. She's smiled. Monet could hold on to this nugget until it may prove useful.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, Ashton." Monet said pausing baiting him. When he didn't reply she taunted, "I see that you're busy. So I'll you leave to it." Monet sauntered out of the room with a laugh.

The Courtyard:

Kai thoughts swirled in his head it was all too unreal. Just who the hell am I? Did mom know? If so why would she keep this from me?

"Yo! Kai what's up?" Came a voice behind him.

"Jubilee, hi."

"Dude, are you okay?"

"To be honest, no. I just found out I'm not who I thought I was."

"Well, I know we just met and all, but if you want to talk about it." She said touching his arm lightly.

"Its the craziest thing. I'm not human." Seeing the confusion in Jubilee's face he continued. "I mean bedsides the whole Homo Sapiens Superior thing. I'm part something else."

"Alien?"

"I don't think so. Maybe?" Kai answered with a mirthless laugh.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, indeed."

Inside the Mansion – Professor Xavier's Offices:

"I am surprised to hear from you Selene, it's been awhile. Not long enough considering what you've done." Professor Xavier said with a cold smile, which Selene returned with her own, but her stern regal visage returned within moments.

"Charles I wish this was a just a social call but as you see I have used high encryption on this transmission."

"Yes. I am aware of it."

"In your midst lies a threat to both of us."

"I'm listening."

"There is a boy, a powerful mind like yours. Kai-Alexander I believe his name is. We've followed this boy for years, you and I. But you don't know everything. He could doom us all."

"Selene, what are you getting at?"

"You'll find out in time, Charles. Arrogant as ever, you think your little X-Men will be able to contain him."

With that screen went dark, the transmission. Charles Xavier was left with an uneasy feeling. Selene despite her posturing was threatened by a seventeen-year old boy, but why?

Elsewhere:

"Thank you Selene, dear. You've finally given me the to tools by which to remove you from the throne." Although grabbled with static, the listener had heard enough of the intercepted transmission to put a plan into motion.

The courtyard:

"Thanks for listening, Jubilee. I'd appreciate it though if you kept this between us, at least until I've had some time to figure out what all this means."

"Yeah, totally, Kai. You've got my word. You know if you want, when you to talk to your mom, it might help to have someone objective there."

"That's really nice of you to offer. But I can't ask you to get all involved. We've just met."

"Nah, dude. This is what the X-Men are all about. Besides I'm supposed to be baby-sitting you first year students. And I think there's a certain one I'd like keep and eye on. Besides, other than I be sitting around here being poked and prodded. And continually asked how I am." Jubilee said with a slight smile. The moment was tender between them. A connection had been forged. Kai smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in. Jubilee moved forward. Their lips about to touch…

"Hey, guys what's up?" Ashton says.

"Uh, hey Ash." Kai said straightening up, running his hand through his wavy hair and letting out a sigh.

"Hi." Jubilee said getting up from the bench. "I'm going inside unpack and see a couple of more peeps. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah." Kai said watching Jubilee leave the courtyard.

"Big date? You and Jubilee seemed pretty cozy when I came in." Ash said which in turn Kai punched him in the arm. "Ouch." Ash said feigning injury.

"That's for interrupting." Kai said laughingly, then turning serious. "No not yet. Although, maybe after all this shit is cleared, maybe. I have to see my mum. You too, I'm going to need my best mate there to back me up."

"You know it, bro. Whatever, whenever." Ash said with concern.

"What I'm about to tell you goes in the vault."

"Got it, my lips are sealed."

A few days later:

Jubilee heard knocking on her door and hoped it wasn't some stupid freshman. She put down the sweater she was folding and walked over to the door.

"Monet…hi."

"Jubilation." Monet said gliding past her into my room. "Going somewhere?" She said plopping down on the bed next to Jubilee's bag.

"If you must know I going to help out a friend. I just got a call and ask me to come along on a little trip."

"Kai-Alexander? Please, you've just met and now you're friends?"

"Stay out of my head, M. Just when I thought we might be friends you start with this bullshit."

"Jubilee, one, I didn't have to read your mind to know who you were talking about, and two because I'm your friend I'm warning you about Kai."

"What is so bad about the guy? I know I just met him and everything but he's got this pull. You know? We mesh."

"That's his charm, Jubilee. But don't believe him. He's a charlatan. I should know…" Monet just stopped there mid sentence. It was like one of those pregnant pauses on a soap opera where just before the flashback the heroine starts to narrate her story.

"I met Kai a few months ago after I'd returned to Europe. Kai's family was throwing some gala celebrating some new business acquisition. The St Croix's were among those invited, of course. We were among the youngest people there so naturally we sought each other out and we danced, chatted. He invited me to his family's villa on the Rivera and in the midst of the week I was falling in love. It was the first time I'd been with someone, Jubilee. The first guy since Everett…" Monet said turning away from to compose herself. She started again, her voice more bitter than before. "But after a few weeks he had return to the States to his boarding school, the summer was ending. We started off writing emails and letters, but the messages got shorter and shorter, then stopped."

"I'm so sorry, Monet."

"Don't be. I was a foolish. Maybe he has changed. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Monet, thanks you're a better friend than I give you credit for. Why don't you come with us? That way you can watch my back. I'll just tell Kai that I'll feel better if you were there."

"Where are you two off to anyway?"

"It's a family situation that's all I can tell you."

"Great, then it's settled."

Somewhere Over the Atlantic on the Silver family jet

"Monet I didn't know _you_ were coming along?" Ash said to the Algerian girl turning to face her.

"Why yes I am. Kai is an old friend of mine. He needs all the support he can get, right?" Monet said with a smile getting up to sit next to Ash. Ash simply turned back to the window pretending to watch the clouds float by. Jubilee and Kai sat at a table ahead of Monet and Ash.

"What's going on with them?" Jubilee said pointing at Ash and Monet.

"You know, I can't say I know. But as long as remember Ash has never liked Monet. He always would tell me she was a stuck-up society bitch. But I never paid it any attention because that's what he said about all my girlfriends. He tries to look out for me in that way."

"He's seems like a really nice guy. Quiet though." Jubilee offered.

"Not normally. But he just lost his brother last month due to all that Selene business. But I sense that he's holding something back. I wish he talk about it."

"If there something on his mind you should know, right?"

"I wouldn't ever read Ash's mind. He's my best-friend, one of the few people I trust implicitly."

Monet tapped Ashton lightly on the shoulder. And smiled when he turned to face her. "I know we've never been friends Ash. You say it's because I'm bitchy and I say it's because you're jealous."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you, Monet?" Ash scoffed.

"Because I've been closer to your best friend than you'll ever get." Monet whispered into his ear. Ash's face flushed and he tried to quickly compose himself but it was too late. Monet had him. She knew.

"What? That's crazy. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I don't? Lying to a telepath is not a good idea, Ash. I suggest you calm down and listen before I send a instant message via telepathy to your best friend and let the cat out of the bag." Ash looked around and saw Kai and Jubilee looking at them.

"What's going on? You guys all right" Kai asked.

"It's chill." Ash returned quickly before turning to Monet. "I don't know what you think you have on me..." Monet put her finger to his lips and hushed him. "Ash, I know. And it's ok. You're gay. I know it. You know it." Ash squirmed in his seat then tried to get up. Monet held his arm holding him down; her superhuman strength gripping him like a vise. "We haven't finished talking yet. If you don't want me to out you, you'll help me keep Jubilee and Kai apart. He's a disgusting pig and I don't want my friend hurt. It's that simple. I've already started working on her. Now you just be the supportive best friend steer Kai away from her.

"How do you know I won't just tell him myself?"

"Oh, I'd doubt you'd tell him the whole truth. How you've been in love with him for years. You couldn't risk losing him as friend, right? You know how much he trusts you, hmmm. Just give in. Besides you never know he might even be open…"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Ash said finally phasing through her hand and getting up. "Look, I'll help you for now. Alright, but let's get something clear, you will pay for this." He said leaning down whispering to her. Monet simply smiled.

Ash walked over and joined Jubilee and Kai.

"What the hell was that? You guys looked intense."

"Kai, trust me you don't want to know. Monet just found out I was messing around with one of her debutante friends was trying get some gossip." Ash laughed although his eyes were locked on Monet's.

"Really. Still the player I see. That's my boy." Kai whispered to Ash so Jubilee wouldn't hear. "Get ready we should be arriving in minutes." He announced to his companions.

"Kai, we're miles away from anything were are we landing? I can't see any islands from here." Monet said looking out her window.

"Who said anything about any islands." Kai said pointed to the floating fortress hovering just above them. "Ladies and gent, I give you the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier."

"This is awesome. We're actually on the Helicarrier." Ash said with his mouth agape.

"This complex is the one assigned to special ops. The one Nick Fury floats around in is twice this size." Kai said to his friends as they as they reached the security checkpoint.

"How's it going Brody?" Kai says to the young guard at in front of the large steel doors leading into the complex. The young officer simply nodded in entered the codes to open the doors. Once in side, the true size of the Helicarrier was realized. Nearly a football field long and three stories high filled with most advanced equipment seen by any in the intelligence community.

"I can't believe they've allowed us in here. Usually, the X-Men have to seek on one of these things." Jubilee said as they entered an elevator.

"My mother, Alexis Silver-Lang, is the head of the E.S.P.E.R. Extra Sensory Perception Espionage and Reconnaissance division. So believe me she's already had her brain trust scanning your brains as we make our way to her office." Kai replied almost on cue as the elevator chimed opening the door to the ESPER wing of the Helicarrier. Their standing in front of the door was his mother flanked by four armed agents.

"Hello, Mother. What's with the muscle?"

"Orders, from on high. Please follow me. I trust you flight was sufficiently comfortable." Alexis said gesturing from them to follow. _"You know your bunch of new friends are still considered terrorists?" _She continued telepathically with Kai.

"Yes, it was Mrs. Lang" Monet offered raising a brow noticing the telepathic whispering but unable to fully understand it.

"_My reports have stated otherwise. From all appearances the school is just that, a school. For the most part."_

"Please call me Alexis. It's so nice to see you again, Monet it's been far too long. I just had the opportunity to see your father last Christmas when I was in Monaco." Alexis said turning to her right to talk to Monet who was still eyeing her and Kai. "Ashton you've grown quite handsome. How's your family doing?" Alexis said turning to Ashton with a concerned look.

"Thanks, Alexis. They're coping as best they can. We all still miss Anant. Thanks again for talking with them. At least my dad's speaking to me again."

"_And the strike team of omega classed mutants?"_

"So Jubilation is it? That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you." Alexis said turning her attention the young Asian.

"_It's in my reports Director Lang. But that's not what I'm here for." _Kai said finally ending the conversation.

"Thanks, but everyone calls me, Jubilee." Jubilee said back with a smile.

"You with the bad attitude, take my friends on a tour while I talk with the Director." Kai motioned to one of the guards.

"Excuse me?" The guard grunted.

"Do it, Agent Samuels. Show them around, you know which sectors to avoid." Alexis said as she and Kai entered her office.

Kai turned to his friends smiling slightly. "I'll be fine go on and I'll find you guys later." Closing the door behind them. _"You might want to debug your room for this conversation, Mum." _Kai projected.

"_I see you're serious. Fine done. You can speak freely now."_ His mother answered entering the codes into the console on her desk to censor the various monitoring systems in the room.

"So what has you coming all this way from New York? I hope it is not more money for you little experimentation with alternative lifestyles. Our family's corporate holdings already funnel enough money into Xavier's network." Alexis said sitting into leather chair swiveling to face the window.

"Mother, I know. But my being involved with the Xavier Institute is hardly an alternative lifestyle. For crying out load you make it seem like I'm out there waving a mutant rights banner on the White House lawn or in front of Parliament." Kai rebuffed taking one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You might as well be. If you were to be discovered it could have detrimental effects on our family. Besides its dangerous."

"My being an X-Man is no more dangerous or less important than you being a SHIELD agent." Kai countered

"True, but you are still a child. My child. You may train there, but know this you still have obligations to the family."

"Of course. And while were on the subject of family when were you going to tell me about Dad?"

"What are talking about, Phillip is fine at home, in London." Alexis said turning to face her son.

"Not Phil, my real father Luca Santini, if that was even his name."

"What's gotten into you? We've talked about this many times. He was a…"

Kai slammed his fist on his mother's desk. "Enough lies, mother! I know! So I ask you again when were you going to tell me?"

"How did you find out?" Alexis said getting up to touching her son's shoulder but he quickly shirked her hand.

"That's irrelevant."

"I knew it was a mistake to let you near that school."

"Also irrelevant. I want the truth mother."

"The truth of the matter is that I didn't know either until shortly after I found out I was pregnant with you." Alexis started slowly. "Your father wasn't a SHIELD agent. We did met while I was working a case in on an occult murder. He was there too, Damion Hellstrom. As I've told you before, he asked me to lunch the next day after the killer had be apprehended. We became involved. Against my better judgment, I didn't investigate him until much later. By then it was too late. I found out about his father. It was all too bizarre. I told him I never wanted to see him again. I never told him about you. If the truth had been revealed you, my then unborn child, despite our family's worth would have been taken away for any number of experiments or worse he may have come for you. I had to protect you. Thank god your genes lied dormant and hidden until recently. The only sign that your were different were those markings."

"What do you mean? What about his father?"

"He claimed his father was the devil."

"What? That's mad. Mother, you can't be serious."

"The pendant I wear around my neck. It was your fathers. It was the only thing I kept. I studied its runes it's a good magick supposedly. I haven't been able to make it work. Even with my psychometric abilities I couldn't gleam anything from it. But I've always keep it with me." Alexis said touching the pendant around her neck. Made of a dark crystal it had tiny etchings on it. Kai had always been curious about the pendant but his mother never took it off. "Here. I said to myself when the time was right I'd give it you." She said finally placing the pendant around his neck. The pendant's etchings immediately began to glow with a silver light matching the faint glow of Kai's eyes the only visible trait that marked him as a mutant.

"It's glowing…"Kai began but was cut off by the intercom buzzing.

"This is Director Lang." Alexis said into the intercom.

"Director Fury is online. He says it's top priority." The report came back.

"Oh, I suppose this can wait. Me being a demon love child." Kai said asking his mother as she raced out of the room towards the elevators.

"Don't be so melodramatic. But I'm needed elsewhere. Find your friends and get back to New York."

"Mum. Mother." Kai said pleading.

"Not now, son." Alexis said with finality as the elevator doors closed.


	5. What Lies Beneath

New X-Men: Elite #5

What Lies Beneath.

The Dorms:

"Kai, the semester is restarting in, like two days, you can't go now." Jubilee said touching Kai's prickly face. Her golden skin against his warm brown, as he held her in his arms, he sighed breaking the hug.

"I don't want to go either but Genosha was the location of one of Argentech's major computer plants. The loss of that plant has put a damper on production worldwide. Even though I'm a teenager, I'm still unfortunately or for my family quite fortuitously, an economics genius. That's another side effect of my mutant powers, enhanced probability calculation. But as always, with the Silvers its business first, life second. I've been assisting with the family's business models since I was ten." Kai boasted with one of his trademark winning smiles. In the month Jubilee had known him she'd come to rely on him and depend on him but she couldn't say she completely trusted him. The way his Afro-European features set into his handsome smile, it was sort reminded her of a serpent. Alluring yet somehow dangerous. Admittedly that underlying devilish quality in him is what drew her to him. She stood watching him pack a change of clothes into a small bag. But her gut told her he wasn't being honest with her.

"I don't believe you, Kai. I think this has something to do with what you talked about with you mother." Jubilee's azure eyes searching his shimmering grays when he turned to face to her he again smiled, his brow furling a little. A lock of his wavy chestnut hair falling into his face as crossed over from the bed where he was packing over to Jubilee where she stood. Kai drew her into his arms again resting his head on hers and she laid her head on his chest.

"Look, I told you the talk with my mum was a waste. I'll be back in a few days tops. Ring me on my mobile if you need me." Kai said finally letting her go and kissing her. Picking up his bag he saw Monet standing in the doorway.

"M, I didn't know you were here." Kai said raising an eyebrow his silver eyes searching the Algerian's hazel. Monet St. Croix smirked, amusing herself with some private joke. "Strange that the next generation's premiere psychic would not, but you know what they say about hype." Monet said cooly slinking her way past him to stand next to Jubilee.

"To my defense I had better things on my mind. See you when I get back, Jubilee." He said finally winking at Jubilee, before adding sarcastically. "Good-bye M, always a pleasure."

"Bye." Jubilee watching her boyfriend leave, "Way to go, M. What do you want anyway?" Playfully swatting at Monet's arm.

"Well, one to remind you about Kai. I see you and he are still awfully close."

"Look, I appreciate your concern but maybe he's totally a changed guy. He's been nothing but the perfect gentleman. He hasn't pressed me to do anything. You know he's like Gambit in that, what's the word, rakish way. "

"I see." Monet said noncommittally, pausing about to say something else when Jubilee held up her hand to stop her.

"Leave it alone, Monet."

"Fine, but be forewarned I've been known to gloat when I'm right." Monet quipped.

"Did we just meet? Tell me something I don't know!" Jubilee replied with a chuckle.

"Well, since you won't let me talk sense into you let's go to work. Come on we've first year students to train in the Danger Room. Remember Hunter/Hunted?"

"Eww. Frostbite's favorite game, I hated that game."

"So did I. Let's try that today with the kiddies." Monet said with a sly smile.

"Girl, you're evil." Jubilee returned the smile

"I know."

As Kai made his way down the cobblestone pathway towards the compound's garage, he saw a raven-haired young man approaching him. The youth walked with a haughty stride and clearly saw Kai but maintained his course directly in line with Kai. Eventually, one would have to move to let the other pass. Kai wasn't about to acquiesce to him, no matter what this boy thought of himself. So predictably neither giving quarter to the other, they bumped shoulders.

"Watch it." The boy taunted, his brown eyes narrowing in annoyance. Kai paused and moment to stifle a laugh turning around.

"Pardon?" Kai's eyebrow rose meeting the challenge. Adding a little edge to his voice. It probably sounded arrogant and British to the young man before. Kai's speech was normally inflicted with both American and English nuances but in times of anger his "high-born" indignation required the more crisp tone of the two accents. This boy had no idea with whom he was provoking a scuffle. Kai hadn't much time to waste on foolishness before his meeting; then again there was always time in his view to remind those of their proper place. And in his view, that most obstinately meant beneath him.

"You heard me." The boy's eyes flashed, a feint blue aura emerged; the air surrounding the youth rippled with energy. Kai simply smirked. The very nature of his own ability tied him to the astral plane, the nexus of all psychic energies. His adversary was a mere telekinetic, albeit a potentially strong one was nothing for him to fear. Just as Kai was about to teach his opponent a cruel lesson in true psychic power another presence registered in his mind.

"Choose your enemies wisely, Julian Keller." A prim New England accent warned. "Perhaps I should facilitate introduction, Kai-Alexander Silver, Julian Keller, Julian Keller, Kai-Alexander Silver. Julian powered down at the sight of Emma Frost. "Hey Ms. Frost." That was all Julian managed sweeping his hand through his wavy black hair. Julian registering that he'd lost this contest simply hoped to avoid detention. He'd have to settle things with this, Kai-Alexander another time.

"Emma." Kai said acknowledging Ms. Frost not taking his eyes off of Julian. Julian Keller was a nuisance that could be squashed with a simple thought. Emma shot him a look of disapproval at the use of her first name.

"Mr. Silver, Mr. Keller if I may have a word. It's my good fortune to find you in the same place."

"I really need to get going. I have an important meeting in the city." Kai said begging off.

"I promise this won't be but a moment. Don't forget who's allowing you to keep your own personal vehicle on campus." Emma returned with a subtle threat.

"Of course, Ms. Frost." Kai responded with the honorific to appease her. Emma smiled at the measure. And gestured that they follow her to the benches in the courtyard.

"I wanted to inform you that the school will undergoing some changes under Mr. Summers and my administration. The student body will be divided into training squads with a faculty advisor heading each. I want the both you as my most promising pupils to lead squads. Julian, you and your friends will be under me, as the Hellions. Since I'm limited to 6 students I've asked Monet St. Croix to lead you and your friends and two mutants of your choosing as a squad." Kai was taken aback that Emma had chosen Julian under personal tutelage.

"_Do not take offense, Kai-Alexander. Your abilities as a leader and mutant talents are far beyond that of Julian. Trust me, your status under Monet and with my support will allow you greater freedoms. To pursue your and my interests." _Emma relayed to Kai via telepathy. What interest could Emma have with him and his friends? How much did she know about his personal plans? "Of, course what I've disclosed to the both of you is to be held in strict confidence." Emma excused herself and sauntered towards the main building.

"Looks like, I'm still her favorite, poser." Julian spat at Kai. He stood arms crossed, his posture resuming its arrogant nature.

"Julian, I'd pay attention to what Ms. Frost says about me. You'd want me as you ally and not your enemy. I have a way of making life difficult for those that I dislike." Kai said leaning closure to Julian to make his point clear.

"IS that supposed to scare me? Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Julian replied getting into Kai's face.

"I suggest you find out." Kai said with a grim flash in his grey eyes that even in their unnatural brilliance seemed ominously dark. Kai turned on heel and left. Julian despite himself jumped back. His eyes blinking wondering what was it that he'd seen in the other boy's eyes. Whatever it was he was certain it was something he never wanted to see again.

New York City

Kai was glad to have finally arrived at destination. Despite his impromptu meeting with Ms. Frost he made it into the city only a few minutes late. The New York City Library was one of the world's largest repositories of knowledge. The curators of the Library and research had collected within its walls some of the most rare, ancient, and obscure books, tomes and manuscripts known. Climbing the stairs past the familiar twin lions of the building Kai hoped his contacts where right. Because the delicate nature of his query, he used the resources available to his family. In fact, his mother's reluctance to help him research the pendant he now wore around his neck lead him to believe this was something best handled outside the normal network of the Silver clan, unless necessary. There was more to this story than, anyone was telling him, a far larger secret than simply his paternal origins. His contact assured him that what sought could be found in one of the rare volumes located in the private reserves of the institution. For weeks he'd been in contact over the Internet with the mysterious Dark Ones. Using back channels he came across him/her/ them. If they proved to be a waste of time a mindwipe would allay any chance of this getting out.

He moved through the main hall of the library and waited near the stairs leading to the private reserves. He had no what the "Dark Ones" looked like. Whether it was a single person or more. The contact simply said a black rose would identify them. Kai scanned the crowd for any curious people goth types. Sullen pale faces. He'd almost given up when he saw two girls standing in the crowd staring directly at him. One was dressed in a pink sundress and the other in dark designer jeans with a cropped white shirt showing her tanned midriff. Both had black roses pinned to their otherwise bright and cheerful clothes. After making eye contact Kai was joined by the girls.

"Expecting the gothic look, weren't you?" Said the girl in jeans. Kai noticed upon closer inspection her tan accentuated her natural complexion she appeared to be Anglo-Indian in decent. She had brilliant green eyes and a shinny inky hair. Her companion was a little taller and more curvaceous with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"I must admit I was. You two look more like models than occult scholars."

"Blame 'Charmed.'" Giggled the auburn haired girl. "Angelina Devlin and this is Nigela Sidhu."

"Pleasure. So before we begin I stress that what I seek is a private matter and if it were to be disclosed. I'd before forced to action."

"Didn't catch your name." Nigela prodded a little perturbed by the young man's not so subtle threat.

"I never let it loose." Kai replied.

"Says here in the his wallet, Kai-Alexander Theo Silver." Angelina said flipping through his wallet. "Slight of hand. Magic one o one." Angelina giggled again and flipped her hair. Despite her innocent veneer of the two, Kai surmised Angelina was the most dangerous of the pair.

"Clever. Enough, games girls," Kai said snatching back the wallet. "Let's get to business. You never named your fee. Trust me money isn't an object."

"We'll tell you want we want after you get us into the reserve section." Kai found the girls confusing one minute they were silly 'normal' teenage girls the next they were something else all together. They were the genuine article whatever mystical abilities they possessed it protected them from his cursory mental probes. Barriers he no doubt could break but he'd leave that till later.

"Well, I would go through the normal channels but, as I explained I don't want anyone to know I was here." Kai wanted down the stairs and the guard before the doctor smiled.

"Dr. Greer, who nice to see you again. I thought you were in Athens for that lecture series." The girls looked at one another in amazement, to them Kai appeared to be a black guy with a shoulder with loose curly hair pulled into a ponytail to the guard he was a middle-aged white man with a graying comb-over accompanied by two young interns.

"That's later was later this week, James. I'll let you in a little secret, I told everyone I was leaving yesterday so I could sneak in here and work with little interruption. I have one last thing I need to research before going. I've asked my two students to help me. If you'll be so kind as to not let anyone know I'm here." 'Dr. Greer' said with a playful wink.

"Sure thing Dr. Greer." James said buzzing the party through the secured door. Once out of earshot Nigela tapped Kai on the shoulder her eyes wild with amazement. "How'd you do that? Did you cast a glamour? That was wicked!" Kai simply shrugged his shoulders and flashed a coy smile. Angelina looked a Nigela and laughed a little as they followed Kai to door marked Mystic Studies. He pulled a small box out of his blazer's inside pocket. Attached to the silver box was a cable linked to a card key. Kai placed the card key into the reader and the box made a beeping sound and the door unlocked. Immediately the three youths sensed a change in the energy of the room. Kai's silver grey eyes began grew in luminance from the faint glow to a brilliant light. He hadn't noticed it until he passed a mirror and quickly placed his dark tinted shades. The only visible sign of his mutation only shone brighter if he was tapping into the primal forces of the astral plane. Through his studies with Emma and Jean, before her death, he'd learned that his mutant powers weren't merely telepathic or telekinetic in nature. Those were just manifestation of his true powers, ones that he and his instructors were trying to understand.

"What's with your eyes? Are you a mutant?" Angelina asked, apparently the glow was still visible behind the glasses and etchings in his pendant on his neck were now glowing in the same silver light. Kai didn't answer the question in a sense trying to weigh his options. "It's okay if you are. We are too." Callie said with a tentative smile. "We want to go the Xavier School in Westchester but our parents aren't really down for that. So we figured who ever was looking for some rare mystic items or something could help us convince them. You know someone who really knew what they were doing."

"What with a spell?"

"Well yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess being in this room with all this magic stuff and feeling its power makes me think that was kinda stupid." Nigela chimed in.

"Yet, if you aren't quite sure what you're doing with magic and you didn't know I was a mutant. How do you explain me not being able to read your minds? I'm a telepathic."

"That's how he fooled the guard!" Nigela giggled with a knowing smile. Kai was getting the impression that girl was somewhat off. Who else giggled that much with little reason?

"We cast a protection spell on ourselves. It was supposed to keep you from using magicks against us. I guess it blocked your powers."

"To a degree. Strangely because my powers aren't mystical in nature." But then again as he was learning there was still much to learn about his abilities. "So that brings us back to the question, how do two novice Wiccans know about all of this?" Kai said gestured to the materials lining the stacks behind them.

"Angelina's uncle is a curator here. But he couldn't get us in." Nigela answered.

"Shush." Angelina uttered just about a whisper. "You guys hear that." Kai and Nigela shook their heads to say heads to say no. All three listened closely to the silence before they all now heard the faint rumbling Angelina heard. Angelina motioned towards the source of the sound. They stood anxiously still for a moment until curiosity overtook them. Along the second isle of books the source of the rustling found a book was shifting and rocking amongst its brethren on the shelf. It was faintly glowing in the same silver light that gleamed from Kai's eyes.

"I guess that's the book you're looking for." Angelina broke the silence.

"I suppose your right, Angelina." Kai said just above a whisper and gestured for the book with his left hand palm upward. The book glided from the shelf into his hand. The book it was oversized, buy its shape Kai guessed it contain something a kin to legal sized sheets. He laid it on the table. Instinctively Kai took off his pendant holding it by the platinum chain he let in the dangle over the old tome. He closed his concentrated on the book, the pendent and lastly his father. The book open its pages fluttering back and forth and then rested. His eyes scanned the two pages the lay open to him. Frustratingly the passages were written in a language he new nothing of. Ancient and alien yet and something within him felt a closeness to the words, the power that was within them. Kai took his a small scanner from his pocket a copied the pages. He closed the tome and telekinetically returned it to its place on the shelf.

"Thank you, girls for leading me to this room, this place. I will help you with your parents."

"You don't want the rest of the book imagine the magic inside." Nigela queried.

"Precisely, the reason it should be left here. Come on, my driver is outside waiting."

As three youths made their way down the hall large rats emerged from the vents and down into the room. Four of them ascended the racks and moved towards their target. They pushed the tome to floor near their fellow vermin. The book despaired in the undulating dark mass of bodies. And just as quickly as they entered, the swarm emptied room back into the vents, back into the dark.


	6. All Together Now

New X-men: Elite – 6: All Together Now

Timothy Nguyen hadn't gotten up so early in life before coming to Salem Center. He had to admit though living in a high tech private school was a lot better than being back home in LA where he'd probably still be running with his old gang. Although when he thought about it seemed like he'd traded one gang for another. Being an X-Man seemed to invites as much trouble as slinging on the corner. But then again, he'd never been afraid of trouble. He lied there staring at the ceiling wondering for the thousandth time since he agreed to come to Xavier's had he made the right choice? Although his inner thoughts were constantly being interrupted by the snores of his roommate Ian Sorenson. Ian and Tim couldn't have been more different. Tim was from LA, had a juvenile record, had been in a gang and hacked computers for fun. Ian was from OH, was a former alter boy and had play tennis competitively. Despite all that they'd become best friends in this weird place they called home. Grunting pressing a pillow to his ear, Tim decided if he couldn't go back to sleep then, no way was Ian sleeping in. He hurled his pillow with deadly accuracy upside Ian's head.

"What the f-?" Ian slurred groggily cocking his head to side looking at his snickering roommate.

"Yo, get up! We have to meet up with Kai and Ashton in a little bit."

"That's not like for another hour. I could've slept for another thirty minutes."

"Yeah, well I could have to if I wasn't in the same room with a fucking 747."

"Shut up, punk." Ian laughed throwing Tim's pillow back at him only to have Tim catch it mid-air.

"Whatever, white bread." The boys burst into laughter and started to get ready for the upcoming day.

Across the quad from the dormitories in the main building Emma Frost stood looking out the window basking the light. She wasn't alone in the room. Behind her sat her former student, Monet St. Croix. Emma and Monet had an interesting relationship. Both were more alike than either would ever admit. Both were intelligent, beautiful, and wealthy and in command of formidable mutant gifts and by most accounts arrogant and manipulative. These similarities in the former mentor and student lead to a strange mixture of admiration and contempt. It wasn't quite a friendship and nor a rivalry, it just simply was what it was.

"Monet, I'm glad you've decided to stay on at the Institute instead of returning to Paris. You will make an excellent teacher."

"We'll, to be honest I was getting rather bored there. Most of my original team in the X-Corp has been re-commissioned elsewhere."

"I see. As you know, since Scott and I have assumed leadership of the Institute as well as coordination both the public X-Men teams as well as Alexander's more covert team, I have had little time to maintain other interests.

"And what interests, are those Emma. Shouldn't this be enough?"

"Now, now dear, when is anything enough for women like us, hmm?" Emma said finally turning from the window.

"You're still interested in the affairs of the club, aren't you?" Monet said suspiciously.

"Of course. I'll always be the White Queen. And don't give me that look child. Your father is no stranger to the London Club. Didn't you know?"

"My father is a good man."

"Many a good man has graced the halls of the Hellfire Club. Not everything or everyone is, as it seems. The Club is a neutral power. It can be used for good and for evil. And I intend to make sure the Club uses its influence wisely."

"What does this have to do with me and my being here?"

"You have a past with Kai-Alexander Silver. And his family has long been associated with the Club. There are elements within the Club that make seek to turn him. He is arrogant and stubborn, reared to believe he's above playing by the same rules as the common man. So pure altruistic heroism isn't going to sway him, as it failed to sway you and I. You and he and I are much a like, hues of grey somewhere between light and dark."

"There is something you aren't telling isn't there Emma. Who's after Kai?"

"Selene. We must protect him from Selene."

The Girls Dorm

Angelina Devlin sat on her bed shuffling her tarot cards. They were an old set that she'd been given by her grandmother a few years ago. As she arranged the cards she couldn't believe what she was reading. Something bad was going to happen very soon. She grimaced. That definitely wasn't what she had hoped to see. But as her Nana used to say the cards never lie. Just then the door burst open and her roommate Nigela Sidhu out of breathe. "Angie, what are you doing? We're going to be late. We've got like 20 minutes before we have to get together with the squad. Plus you said you wanted to meet up with Chance before." Angelina sighed at the sound of Chance's name. Chance Montgomery was one of the reasons she'd wanted to come to Xavier's. To be honest, it was the only reason that mattered in her opinion. Not that she told anyone that. The only one who knew was Kai. Kai had been able to convince her father as well as Nigela's parents to let them come here. The way he did it surprised her. She'd thought that he'd use his telepathy to make them agree. Kai said while he was comfortable with idea of prodding people mentally to do things, it wasn't his most power asset. His most powerful asset turned out to be his family's fortune. He simple offered both Mr. Devlin and Mr. Sidhu, successful businessmen their own rights lucrative contracts for projects with his family's corporation. With all that behind her she could now be with her boyfriend Chance Montgomery. Her father didn't approve of Chance because chance was from a different background and wasn't as wealthy as the Devlins. Angelina was furious when she thought about it. Chance wasn't from the ghetto he was middle class. His dad was a professor at Columbia. Her dad just saw skin color and assumed. It still amazed her that he let her hang out with Nigela. But then again Nigela's dad was a member of the city's Chamber of Commerce and it was hard to look down on someone just as rich as he. Angelina put away her tarot cards and tried to put aside the odd feeling she had inside that something bad was soon to happen.

The Teachers Lounge

Monet St. Croix reviewed her roster of students. Kai-Alexander Silver, telepathy, teleportation, psionic energy manipulation; Timothy Nguyen, bio-energy manipulation, Ian Sorenson, ambient energy inversion and detection; Angelina Devlin, enhanced sensory perception and sense control; Nigela Sidhu, animation of nonliving matter; and finally Ashton Kale, spatial and temporal energy warping. Despite her arrogance, mentoring such a powerful group of teens not much younger than her was daunting. Especially, Kai-Alexander who she was certain would seek to undermine and question her at every turn. Putting her notebook aside she looked over her new uniform. Black with grey accents she smiled. At least it was more fashionable than the red and gold she and Generation X had been saddled with and certainly more flattering than that gaudy white and gold that Danielle Moonstar had chosen for the New Mutants.

"Monet, we haven't really had a chance to get to talk. I'm Danielle Moonstar." Monet turned to greet the Cheyenne woman behind her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Dani. I've heard a lot about you from Paige, Sam's sister."

"Good things I hope." Dani said with a laugh. "You've got a spirited bunch on your hands. I helped recruit Tim a few months ago. And he and his new friends quickly showed how rebellious they can be." Dani added with a more serious tone. Dani wasn't so sure someone as young as Monet was capable of leading these kids. Although, her own best friend Rahne was but a few months older than Monet was about to become a teacher as well.

"Yes, I've read their profiles and interviews. I'll be working closely with Emma and Scott. But I'm confident my experience in Generation X as well as X-Corporation is a great ample from which to draw. As your find value as your time in the New Mutants, X-Force and SHIELD no doubt. Plus, I'm a diplomat's daughter I picked a few tricks of negotiation here and there." Monet countered in her patented regal style. Dani simply smiled and nodded. Monet whether she knew it or not had become one of Emma's protégés in her time under her care. Undoubtedly, the arrogance is innate in the girl but the touch of Emma Frost was there. In that case, Dani would be watching her very closely.

"Well, I'm excited to announce my squad, the New Mutants. At our last meeting you'd not come up with a name for yours, what have you decided?"

"Well, let's just say it's a surprise."

The Squad Ceremony:

All the squads assembled, dressed in their respective colors. All were chattering amongst themselves. Some knew their codenames and squad names. Others did not. The energy buzzed through the air. Julian Keller stood with is squad mates alternating smugly glaring at the white clad New Mutants and the black clothed mutants surrounding Kai-Alexander.

"Who is the heck is that punk?" Tim asked Kai gesturing Julian's direction.

"Julian Keller, son of a wealthy Los Angelinos, a moderately powerful telekinetic, big man on campus, well now that I'm here, former big man on campus."

"Looks like a lil' bitch."

"Watch you mouth, Mr. Nguyen." Monet said walking past them not bothering to stop. Tim simply laughed her admonition off and leaned toward Kai.

"Yo, you really hit that?" Tim whispered.

"What do you think, mate?" Kai smirked answering noticing Monet's brief pause before continuing her march to the platform to be seated with the other instructors. If she didn't have their respect, then her job was going to be hard. The first thing she would do once this was over was to let them know who in charge. Many of the students talked amongst themselves as Scott Summers droned on about the new beginning of the new built Institute and the reasoning behind the new squad program. He ended with introducing his own squad.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce the Corsairs: Wesley McBride, Quill; Callie Lang, Faerie; Celeste Stepford, Trifecta; Melinda Stepford, Triune; Phoebe Stepford, Trinity and Chance Montgomery, Lexicon." Angelina couldn't help herself she waved at Chance and he smiled back in her direction. The student body clapped as the Corsairs marched off stage. Emma took to the lectern and introduced her Hellions:

Julian Keller, Hellion,; Santo Vicarro, Rockslide; Cessily Kincaid, Mercury, Joshua Guthrie, Icarus; Brian Cruz, Tag and Soorya Qadir, Dust. Several of Julian's groupies cheered and Kai's group decided to jeer. Only to be shot a death stare from Monet and Emma. After Dani's turn introducing, the New Mutants, Monet took to the microphone. Smiling proudly as her squad assumed the stage.

"I thankful to have to opportunity to repay the Xavier Institute for training me in my mutant abilities now by helping guide this group of mutants, I give you: Nigela Sidhu, Spirit; Timothy Nguyen, Recoil; Ashton Kale, Schism; Angelina Devlin, Charm; Ian Sorenson, Flux and Kai-Alexander Silver, Avatar. Collectively, this brash group of mutants will soon show you why they live up to the banner of the Elite!"

Later…in the Cafeteria

"The Elite! Ugh! What the hell? The poser and his friends have nothing on us." Julian complained as he sat with his friends, the Hellions.

"Julian, you're just mad because you aren't the richest and hottest guy on campus anymore." Cessily laughed, the overhead light glinting off her metallic skin.

"Whose side are you on, Cess? Besides nobody's cooler than Julian and us." Brian rebutted.

"Julian, your ass must be squeaky clean with all that constant lip service it gets." Josh Foley, the New Mutant known as Elixir quipped as he walked by with the rest of his squad. Brian fumed and Julian grumbled. But everyone in earshot roared with laughter. Julian eyes flared with blue energy. His mental force pushing Josh over. Upending him and his tray of food. But just as quickly as he started to fall, Josh and was righted mid air. His tray off food reassembled itself neatly on its tray and back in his hands. The New Mutants all turned to see who had saved Josh. They found Kai-Alexander with the Elite behind him.

"Attacking a bloke from behind, Julian? Care to show us anymore reasons why you're pathetic?" Julian's face burned with embarrassment.

"Come on, Hellions. Let's get go!" Julian retreated to lick his wounds.

Josh and the New Mutants walked over to the Elite.

"That was real cool of your to help Josh out like that." A young black youth said to Kai. "I'm David by the way. This is Noriko, Sofia, Laurie and this joker here is Josh."

"Honestly, I didn't do it for Josh. That was just a bonus. I did it to get under Julian Keller's skin." Kai said smugly.

"Excuse his gloating, he really is a nice guy... sort of. I'm Ian. This here is Tim, Ashton, Angelina and Nigela." Greetings were exchanged all around, much to the chagrin of the on-looking Emma Frost and Danielle Moonstar. To Emma a rift between the Elite and the Hellions endangered her plans. To Danielle the Elite, especially Kai-Alexander, were dangerous. She couldn't say why but her gut told her they were bad news.


	7. The Calm Before

New X-Men: Elite – 7: The Calm Before

Clouds hung thick and grey over Salem Center. The wind and rain pounded against the windows of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The overcast day matched Kai-Alexander's mood. It had been a week and he still hadn't been able to translate the scanned pages of the manuscript from the old tome he and his new friends Angelina and Nigela had helped him find. Part of the reason Angelina had wanted to come to Xavier's was her boyfriend, Chance Montgomery a mutant whose talents may be able to help him. Discretion at the time had been his main concern the less people that knew the reasons for his research the better. Even the girls themselves didn't know the full story of the pendant. All the information at his disposal had reached a limit. He probably could have used more resources but he was trying to do this without raising too much attention within his family. Given more to his vices than his virtues Kai was not a patient young man. So he would give in he'd ask for help from Chance. According to Angelina, Chance's ability was similar to that other a former student at Xavier's Doug Ramsey. Chance's brain could instantly analyze any language within seconds of hearing it or seeing it. His abilities even extended to computers as well as nonverbal body and chemical communication of humans and animals. Apparently he could also disrupt communications by virtue of his psionic ability. Kai could careless about Chance's offensive abilities right now. He needed him to tell him accurately what the pendant around his neck said. As he sat there at the edge of his bed fiddling his the pendant around his neck deep in thought he felt suddenly warm hands encircling his bare chest.

"Did I wake you?" Kai whispered as he brought his hand down from him necklace to grasp his companion's. He was trying to not wake his still sleeping roommate Ashton.

"No, silly I just woke up." Jubilee said sotto voiced into his ear scooting up to lean her head against his shoulder. "I probably should go before Ashton wakes up it's not good for the students to see the faculty in their undies. Well, I guess unless you're Ms. Frost." Jubilee giggled at her joke releasing him to look for her top.

"Ash knows you slip in here after lights out to sleep her. He doesn't mind as long we aren't well you know." Kai returned a sly raise of his brows.

"Yes, he does mind if he's woken up too early. I tend to sleep until my alarm goes off. So shhhhhh!" Ashton groggily said putting his pillow over his head.

Jubilee stifled a giggle a leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. Kai walked her to the door. "I want to say I'm sorry again about not telling you about New York."

"You apologized last night after dinner. You did what you thought you needed to do. You were like breaking the law. So yeah telling me before might have been a bad idea 'cause I was going to want to come along, naturally. But next you go off and come back with two hot chicks I'm going to kick your ass." She looked briefly behind her at the empty hallway and kissed him again. There was a loud obvious clearing a throat behind them.

"Bye. J." Kai said finally watching his girl friend sneak off her quarters.

New York City…

He hated that clicking sound. The sound of stiletto heels clomping down the hallway towards the boardroom grated at his ears. As the door flew open in dramatic fashion, the woman clothed in what appeared to be a black latex dress entered the room. The neck like of the garb left little to the imagination.

"Morning, Selene."

"Daimon." She said looking over at her companion at the business table as she sat down.

"What is the reason for this little meeting?"

"Well as you know, since Sebastian has returned this position as Black King, he's been trying to court a new successor to the position vacated by Emma's sister as White Queen. As White King, I assumed you'd want to have you say as well in the choosing of your complement."

"You expect me to believe you wanted to meet me here for something you know I could care less about."

"Must everything be a battle with you Hellstrom?" Selene said with an affected annoyance and boredom.

"I'm here to make sure you and the depraved you're in league stay in check. Everything else you do witch is your affair." Pushing back from the table standing to leave.

"You're no fun, Daimon." Selene said with a smirk

"And you aren't a clever as you think." Daimon returned. "Be very careful, Selene. Don't cross me."

"Son of Satan, are you threatening me?"

"Don't call me that."

"Aw…daddy issues? No liking the darkness that pulls at your heart, Daimon?"

"Leave me alone, you old hag."

"What of your boy? What would you do if he embraced the powers you've chosen to eschew?" Selene queried with a wicked chuckle. Daimon spun around grabbing her by the throat, his eyes glowing with ethereal light as he pressed her to the wall. "Trust me, Selene. If you ever go after my boy I will a find a way to end your unnaturally long life or send you to a hell so deep and dark you'll wish I had." He released her and she rubbed her throat. She let out a hoarse laugh. "Not very angelic for a man who wishes to walk amongst the heavenly host. You are more like your father than you think. And so is your son. What scares you more that I will turn him or that I won't have to?" Daimon shuddered at that thought and stormed out. He had to keep his son away from Selene. He just hoped his would never uncover the nature of his parting gift all those years ago.

Xavier's…

Ian Sorenson ran up to meet the rest of his squad before the giant metallic doors of the Danger Room. This was the second of the field day competitions. The Elite had just gone up again the Corsairs. One of the Stepford Cuckoos waved at him. It was hard to tell them apart. It seems like the other two were arguing with the one that had waved at him now. Then they started to giggle. Weird. The doors opened up and their instructors stepped inside they had been watching the simulation from above them in the observation bay. Cyclops looked stern and official as usual. Monet St. Croix for her part maintained her usual haughty disposition sweeping an errant strand of hair from her face. "The objective was to make it to the finish line of the course with all of the your squad. The team with the best time will be declared the winner. "But before we announced the winner I'd like to say." Cyclops began. There was audible groan from both sets of students.

"God, this man just loves to hear himself speak." Angelina snarked.

"We got this, man. We got them out gunned in terms of powers." Tim said boastfully as he assessed the competition.

"That might be but we shouldn't underestimate them. Those freaky Cuckoos are one there squad." Nigela chimed in warily.

Cyclops cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I'd like to say I'm proud of both teams. You've shone increased teamwork and creative use of you individual skills."

"The MVPs for both squad were, Max Jordan, Quill and Nigela Sidhu, Spirit." Monet chimed in handing each named student a certificate.

"Now, what you've all been waiting oh so patiently to hear the winners are…the Corsairs!" Cyclops broke his grim look for a moment to beam proudly at his squad.

"What!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief.

"The Corsairs crossed the finish thirty seconds before the Elite. Better luck time, squad." Monet said consolingly. " The simulations were adaptive to each teams mutant abilities in order balance the playing field. You're strategy relied to heavily on brute strength to eliminate targets in your path instead of more stealth. You'll learn with time to balance aspects of stratagem." Monet left her squad alone to meet with Scott.

"Well, I guess we should congratulate the victors." Kai said with resignation.

"Good work, Corsairs."

"Thanks." The porcupine-like mutant said smiling nervously. Max didn't like Kai-Alexander and his team. To him they stuck-up jerks just like Julian and his crew. It was bad enough he had to put up with Cuckoos on his squad. But at least they weren't as snobby as they used to be before they were on the same squad with him. He never existed in their eyes before then. Angelina went over to Chance and gave him a hug. She was glad the competition was over and they weren't competing with each other anymore.

"You'll get us next time, babe." Chance said as slipped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder in enjoying the closeness for a moment.

"Hey, remember when I asked if you could help Kai out with something?"

"Sure."

"Well, can you meet us in the library in about thirty minutes?"

"Um, yeah. What's all this about anyway? What does he need me for?"

"We'll explain later. I have to get out of this icky uniform." Angelina said giving him a peck on the check.

The library…later:

Kai sat at the oak table with Angelina Devlin waiting for Angelina's boyfriend to arrive. He was excited that finally he was going to get some answers but apprehensive that they'd raise more question. Not one to betray his private emotions to others. He decided to engage in chitchat with Angelina who was eyeing him curiously.

"You know Jubilee thinks I should cut my hair? She says the curly hair ponytail thing reminds her too much of Mr. Le Beau."

"Really? I think it's your bad boy wannabe image that reminds of her of Mr. Le Beau. I don't know. I kinda like the long hair thing on you." Angelina joked.

"I'm most certainly not a wannabe, doll. I'm the genuine article." He winked for good measure causing Angelina to laugh. While most of the girls at Institute found Kai attractive, and he was physically, she was not in the least interested in the boy other than friendship. He's playboy image reminded her too much of her brother Seraph. Where ever he was. Just then she noticed her Chance coming through the door. Chance Montgomery was more her style, self-assured without conceit, loyal and kind. Although he had the frame of a jock from his years of playing football since he was in the peewee leagues he possessed a mind of a scholar under his athletic appearance. She loved how in the right light his chestnut eyes had flicks of gold and smooth warm brown of his complexion took on a glow.

"Sorry, I'm late. Mr. Summers wanted to go over the footage from our danger room session. Reminds of being back home on the football squad. Even if you win, the coach wants more."

"Well, I guess you're wondering why Angelina asked you here?" Kai said cutting to the chase not wanting to be reminded of his loss today.

"Yeah, what's with all the secrecy?"

"Well, because this is a delicate matter. You recall I met your girlfriend because I was looking for someone knowledgeable in magic. Despite our best efforts we haven't been able to crack what we've found. I have a scan of a page from an old tome that might be of help. It appears to be written in the same language as the markings on my pendant." Chance nodded as he listened. One issue of contention between him and Angelina was her interest in magic. Chance never really believed in until he'd seen for himself the things she could do, levitation, tracing spells, illusions and other things. He was uneasy about. Looking at Kai and Angelina he could sense the mystical in their eyes. The unnatural. Part of him wanted nothing to do with this. The priest at his church had warned the young about being entranced by the occult. But he has a curious mind and he knew once he looked at the page his powers would kick in and there would be no turning back. He took the PDA from Kai and looked at the strange marking that made up the body of the text. His eyes flashed and his brain began translating the runes.

"Son of Darkness shall have an heir. Within him lies the power for great good or evil. Born of power in his own right, the heir with age will be granted a taste of his potential, visions, the working of the left hand, his skin will bare the mark, his body will be unlike that of mortal men, strengthened for the coming battle. The choice will be made, whether it shall be father or son who shall fall." Chance spoke almost as if in a trance. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa. What was that about? Is it you? Is it about your kid?

"I don't have any children. I take precautions."

"Um…eww." Angelina muttered.

"Oh come off it, it's not like you and Chance here are angels. Despite his alter boy leanings."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chance said feeling his face flush. Kai simply smiled knowingly tapping his temple.

"Look. Why don't we just get off this topic? Chance translate Kai's pendant." Angelina interjected not wanting to discuss her private life in the middle of school library. It already seemed like everyone there was watching them.

"Yeah, the sooner we're done with this mess the better I'll feel." Chance agreed

"If you two haven't forgotten, this is my life we're talking about. I'm the one who's mixed up in some dark prophecy."

"Yeah, bro. Sucks to be you." Chance offered with a chuckle. Kai for his part just grimaced unhooking the pendant and placing it in Chance's hands. The dark crystal felt heavier that in should in the younger boy's hands. His eyes flicked from Kai to the crystal in back, he focused on the etchings indeed it was the same language.

"It's a warding spell, at least partially. Warding spells are protection, right Angie?"

"Yeah." The girl spoke softly taking in all that was happening. She was minor adept in magic but she could feel it, the air tingled around them with the arcane.

" You said partially? What does in say in entirety?

"Blessed be the barer of the stone, forged in the arts of dark and light, safe from the wiles of those which lurk in the shadows of night. Lock within the secret power until the appointed hour, keep it hidden from those who seek his soul to sour."

"Sounds like it's also a binding spell." Angelina said rubbing her chin.

"A binding spell? Kai's already pretty power from what I've from the chatter around here. Are you saying he could be more powerful?"

"Um…still sitting right here, mate. And if this pendant is a binding spell, it explains why it flashed when I first put it on. I've had better control of my powers ever since my mother gave it too me. I don't feel limited though. Maybe the warding and binding wasn't for me. My mother has worn all these years."

"Maybe, the spell protected you from her?" Angelina offered.

"I don't know…it's all too much to take. I've got to go." Kai said pushing up from the table. Replacing the pendant around his neck and heading out the door.

"Angie, let this be the last thing you do regarding this. Whatever this guy is mixed up in it's dangerous." Chance said once he was sure Kai was gone.

"Chance, Kai's a good guy underneath it all. I want to help him. He helped me get in here so we could be together, didn't he?" She replied taking his hands in hers.

"I guess, but just promise me that if any really weird stuff goes down you'll stir clear of it." Chance said, his eyes almost pleading.

"Oh, all right! Seriously Chance, I thought I left my father back in the city." Angelina huffed playfully slapping his arm. Chance for his part feigned injury before pulling her into a hug. He started to say how much he was worried she'd get into trouble. But he knew better, the more Angelina was told not to do something, the more she was prone to do it.

The garage:

Kai sighed as he paced back and forth in front of his car. There was one person that could answer all his questions. Daimon Hellstrom. But that meant going to the one place he swore he never wanted anything to do with after they tried to kidnap his friend, Ashton. The Hellfire Club. That poor girl Mina Seung had never been found and the X-Men's contacts within the Club denied the cabal's involvement, despite Selene being behind the attacks. Kai stopped pacing and pressed the button on his key ring to unlock the doors on his Vantage. Selene and the Inner Circle be damned it was time he visited daddy.


End file.
